The Sun and The Moon
by Ms.NA0YUK1
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan Hinata dan Sasuke pada saat yang tidak terduga. Kedua orang yang tidak percaya dengan cinta. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, semakin kau menjauhinya semakin dia mengikatmu lebih erat. Bagaikan matahari dan bulan yang tidak pernah bisa bersama, akankah cinta mereka akan bisa bersatu? Pairing : Sasuke and Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. OOC level parah. please RnR
1. Prolog

**TITLE : The Sun and The Moon**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own the character, just the story =D**

 **Sinopsis :**

Takdir mempertemukan Hinata dan Sasuke pada saat yang tidak terduga. Kedua orang yang tidak percaya dengan cinta, kedua orang yang merasa yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa hal yang sangat mereka hindari itu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, semakin kau menjauhinya semakin dia mengikatmu lebih erat. Takdir mempermainkan masa lalu mereka, tapi takdir juga yang memberikan mereka masa depan yang lebih baik. Dan hanya takdirlah yang bisa menjawab akankah kedua anak manusia ini bisa bersatu. Bagaikan matahari dan bulan yang tidak pernah bisa bersama, akankah cinta mereka akan bisa bersatu?

 **PROLOG**

Menikmati liburan adalah keinginan semua orang. Keluar dari rutinitas yang sibuk dan melarikan diri ke suatu tempat tropis terdengar sangat menggoda, terutama bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Ini adalah hari terakhir dari tur konser keliling dunianya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pianis ternama dunia, karyanya selalu dinantikan oleh seluruh pecinta music klasik. Tidak ada penggemar music klasik yang tidak mengenal nama besarnya.

Tampan, masih muda dan berbakat. Uchiha Sasuke terlahir sebagai pria yang berbakat, menarik dan tentu saja menggoda. Menggoda kaum hawa pastinya, tidak ada wanita yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Semua wanita bisa dia dapatkan, tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak pernah serius dengan wanita-wanita itu. Semua yang mereka inginkan hanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke seorang pianis terkenal, tampan dan tentu saja kaya. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang apa adanya. Mungkin karena itulah Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pria yang tidak mempercayai cinta. Baginya di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta. Kalau memang ada, ayahnya tidak akan meninggalkan ibunya saat dia masih kecil. Kalau cinta benar-benar ada, kekasihnya tidak akan selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Cinta memang tidak pernah ada di dunia. Dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah tahu semua itu, dia hanya akan menjalani hidupnya dan bersenang-senang. Siapa yang peduli tentang cinta?

.

.

.

.

People changes but memories don't, how can? Just take a few pictures and keep them with you.

Foto-foto itu kembali ia perhatikan, membalik satu per satu halaman yang ada. Foto yang memperlihatkan kebahagian yang pernah dia rasakan. Hyuga Hinata, sudah lima tahun dia menetap di Jepang. Pindah jauh dari keluarga intinya yang berada di Amerika. Kepindahannya memang membawa beberapa masalah. Ada adik dan Ibunya yang sangat menentang keputusan Hinata. Tapi dia sudah bosan dan tidak tahan lagi hidup di Negara itu. Negara yang sudah menyiksanya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. Ayah Hinata adalah salah seorang actor ternama di negeri paman Sam, ayahnya adalah pria yang tampan dan juga baik hati, sayang kepada istri dan anak-anaknya. Tapi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya sang ayah membawa seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia bawa ke kediaman mereka. Seorang wanita yang ternyata sudah ia nikahi. Sejak saat itu, Hinata tidak pernah lagi merasakan kasih sayang, apalagi cinta. Ayahnya berubah, begitu juga Ibunya. Sang Ayah memilih tinggal bersama istri barunya, tentu saja ini menjadi sasaran empuk bagi media di Amerika. Hal ini sempat membuat Ibu Hinata tertekan, sehingga dia juga berubah. Ibunya sering membawa pria-pria pulang ke rumah, sampai pada akhirnya dia juga menikah dengan pria yang dia pacari.

Kedua orangtuanya mencari kehidupan mereka sendiri, kehidupan dimana tidak ada Hinata dan juga adiknya Hanabi. Mereka berdua sangat egois, mengejar cinta layaknya pasangan muda, melupakan bahwa sesungguhnya mereka memiliki dua orang putri yang perlu mereka besarkan dengan kasih sayang. Hinata selalu berjuang untuk menjadi sumber kasih sayang bagi adiknya, dia selalu berusaha yang terbaik bagi Hanabi.

Tapi lima tahun yang lalu, sang Ayah resmi menceraikan Ibunya secara hukum. Hak asuh Hinata jatuh kepada sang Ibu dan Hanabi kepada sang Ayah. Hinata dan Hanabi terpisah, bahkan Hinata tidak bisa menemui adiknya sendiri karena keegoisan kedua orangtuanya. Hidupnya yang semakin mencekam membawa Hinata kepada keputusan yang paling besar yang pernah dia buat. Yaitu keputusan untuk meninggalkan semua yang dia miliki di Amerika dan memulai kehidupan baru di Jepang.

Tahun-tahun tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang membuat Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mandiri, tegas dan keras kepala. Dia percaya dia bisa menjalani hidupnya seorang diri tanpa perlu sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

.

.

.

.

Yo minna! prolog dulu yah!

kali ini FF saya tentang SasuHina, pairing favorit kedua saya setelah Naruhina.

masih prolog dulu, isi cerita masih pengerjaan. doakan semoga cepat selesai.

dan tidak lelet updatenya hahaha...

akhir kata, please read and review yah! .


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – FOR THE FIRST TIME

"Ganti posisi modelnya. Ya! Sekali lagi! Coba fokuskan perhatianmu pada objek itu. Oke, bagus sekali!" Hyuga Hinata dengan piawainya memotret semua momen yang tercipta berkat arahan profesionalnya. Model pria dan wanita yang sedang dia gunakan memperlihatkan kemesraan yang tercipta berkat arahan Hinata. "Semua fotonya bagus, baiklah hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Model bisa pulang, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Hinata membubarkan model dan juga beberapa staff yang bertugas menyangkut kebutuhan sang model. Beberapa staff juga ada yang masih tinggal, ada asisten dan juga staff editingnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bagus bukan?" tanya Hinata. "Ini sempurna, Hinata-san. Hasil foto anda selalu yang terbaik." Puji salah seorang staff. "Kau bisa saja, meskipun kau memujiku dengan sejuta pujian aku tidak akan memberikanmu kenaikan gaji." Canda Hinata. "Aku tidak berusaha mendapatkan kenaikan gaji kok, Hinata-san.", "Aku tahu, tenang saja. Untuk semua staff akan kuberikan kenaikan gaji, jika kita mendapatkan proyek besar di akhir tahun ini." Kata Hinata mengumumkan keputusannya. "Wah, terima kasih Hinata-san!" seru beberapa staff bersemangat. "Menurut perhitunganku, seharusnya kita mendapatkan setidaknya dua atau tiga proyek besar di akhir tahun ini. Ada satu brand parfum kenamaan Amerika yang sedang memasuki pasar Jepang, mereka sudah mulai menghubungiku untuk bertanya-tanya soal harga dan cara kerja kita. Di akhir tahun juga ada Natal, aku sangat yakin pasti setidaknya ada beberapa brand yang akan menggunakan jasa kita. Belum lagi dengan beberapa pasangan selebriti yang akan menikah tahun depan. Beberapa pasangan sudah menanyakan jadwal kerjamu, Hinata. Asumsiku, mereka ingin kau membantu mereka untuk pemotretan pre-wedding mereka." Kata Tenten, menjelaskan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya dari dalam kantor.

"Analisis dan penjelasanmu memang yang terbaik, Tenten. Tidak salah aku mengangkatmu sebagai asistenku." Puji Hinata. "Tentu saja aku yang terbaik, hanya aku yang mengerti kebiasanmu Hinata. Kau terkadang bisa sangat merepotkan jika sedang PMS dan hanya aku yang bisa mengerti dirimu." Tutur Tenten dan disambut oleh tawa dari staff-staff yang ada. Siapa yang berani menghadapi Hinata yang sedang PMS kalau bukan Tenten? Hanya sahabat sekampusnya ini saja yang bisa menanganinya. Hinata dan Tenten adalah teman sejak mereka kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, keduanya bertemu di Club fotografi. Hinata yang memang mengambil jurusan desain grafis akhirnya berteman baik dengan Tenten yang sebenarnya mengambil jurusan ekonomi. Keduanya bisa saling mengerti dan juga memahami, akhirnya persahabatan mereka terjalin sampai ke dunia kerja begini. Dengan Hinata sebagai fotografer dan Tenten sebagai asistennya, mereka membuat brand fotografi yang sangat digemari di Jepang. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan jepretan handal dari Hyuga Hinata. Semua hasil jepretannya dipajang baik di majalah maupun di billboard di seluruh Tokyo. Banyak juga selebriti yang menggunakan jasanya, baik hanya untuk pemotretan biasa maupun pemotretan prewedding.

"Kau sudah akan pulang?" tanya Tenten lagi. Hinata sedang membenahi tas dan juga kameranya. "Iya, aku ingin cepat pulang. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku kerjakan." Jawab Hinata. "Sampaikan salamku pada Hanabi-chan yah!", "Tentu saja, sampai jumpa!"

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ke 16 Hyuga Hanabi, tepat tanggal 19 Oktober. Hinata tidak pernah melewatkan sekalipun ultah adik tersayangnya ini. Dia sudah membeli kue stroberi kesukaannya dan Hanabi. Meskipun sudah lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu, Hinata selalu menghubungi Hanabi dengan video call. Dan setiap tanggal 19 Oktober, Hinata selalu membeli kue dan merayakan ulang tahun Hanabi di apartemennya. Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat pulang ke apartemennya dan merayakan ulang tahun Hanabi.

Jalanan Tokyo sangat padat merayap, padahal sudah jam 9 malam tapi masih banyak saja orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Hinata berjalan dengan berhati-hati, dengan tangan kanan menenteng kue ulang tahun dan tangan kiri membawa kamera dan peralatannya. Ini akan lebih cepat berlalu jika saja Hinata setuju untuk membeli mobil. Sudah berkali-kali Tenten ingatkan untuk membeli mobil, tapi Hinata selalu menolak. Dan baru sekarang dia sadar, seharusnya dia mendengarkan sahabatnya itu.

Hinata masih focus terhadap barang bawaannya saat dia mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang berteriak, yang menurutnya pasti karena melihat idol atau actor pria tampan. Sudah biasa di kuping Hinata, dia sudah sering mendengar gadis-gadis berteriak selama pemotretan berlangsung. Hingga sampai dia merasa dirinya menabrak sesuatu yang sangat keras dan membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk. Hal yang pertama Hinata rasakan adalah pantatnya yang terasa sangat sakit karena merasakan beban tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Hinata juga dengan spontan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus pantatnya, mengecek apakah dia masih baik-baik saja atau dia perlu ke rumah sakit karena pantatnya baru saja berciuman dengan tanah. Kemudian dia baru sadar, kedua tangannya sudah bebas dari barang bawaan yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan? Kemana kue ulang tahun Hanabi dan tas kamerannya?

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhati-hati, Nona? Kau bisa melukai seseorang jika berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan seperti itu." Seorang pria berbicara dengannya, dan pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata yang masih mencari-cari akhirnya menemukan dua objek yang dia cari. Pertama, dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kue Hanabi. Kue itu hancur karena terhempas, seluruh cream putih dan stroberinya berhamburan di dalam kotak plastic bening. Dan dia masih belum menemukan tas kameranya. "Hei, ayo berdiri." Nada bicara yang cukup arogan itu membuat Hinata memandang ke arah asal suara. Hinata tidak bisa langsung menatap ke arah pria yang sedang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, cahaya lampu jalan terlalu terang dan sedikit menyilaukan dari sudut pandangnya saat ini.

Dengan kesal Hinata menepis tangan pria itu dan bangun dengan usahanya sendiri. "Mana kamera ku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Hei, Nona. Setidaknya kau seharusnya minta maaf padaku, kau baru saja menabrak aku." Kata pria itu lagi, "Maaf ya, kau yang baru saja menabrak aku tahu! Sekarang gara-gara kau, kue ulang tahun adikku jadi hancur, dan aku kehilangan tas kameraku! Sekarang siapa yang harus minta maaf?" balas Hinata dengan kesal. Dia geram dengan kekasaran pria yang baru saja menabraknya ini, sudah dia yang salah malah dia yang ingin Hinata meminta maaf. "Wah, lihat ini. Nona, dirimu yang sudah berjalan tidak dengan hati-hati. Kau tidak memperhatikan ke depan.", "Kau yang tidak memperhatikan! Kau seharusnya melihat kemana kau berjalan. Ah! Kameraku!" Hinata menemukan tas kameranya, tergeletak begitu saja di tepi jalan. Jaraknya ditemukan cukup jauh dari posisi Hinata terjatuh, dan hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi pada kameranya itu. "Hei, Nona! Urusan kita masih belum selesai!" Hinata tidak memperdulikan ocehan pria itu dan segera mengambil tas kameranya.

Dia dengan cepat membuka dan meraih kameranya, tas kamera ini dirancang agar tahan terhadap guncangan. Tapi tidak terhadap kecelakaan apalagi jika melayang setinggi dua meter dan mendarat sejauh tiga meter dari tempat semula. "Lensanya rusak.", dia kembali memeriksa dengan teliti. "Sial ini rusak!" umpatnya. "Hei, nona! Kau masih harus meminta maaf kepadaku, lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kue sialanmu itu mengotori kemejaku!". "Hei! Kemejamu itu cuma kotor! Kau lihat kue itu? Itu hancur! Dan lihat kamera ini, lensanya rusak! Asal kau tahu, kemejamu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kue dan kamera ini!" omel Hinata menjadi-jadi. "Ho, jadi kau meremehkan kemejaku? Gajimu sebulan tidak akan bisa membeli kemeja ini!", "Gajimu setahun tidak akan bisa membeli kamera ini!" kedua orang ini terus berbalas-balasan, saling mengomel dan mengumpat. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang petugas. "Dia yang bersalah, pak!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Tuan dan Nona. Kalian saling bertabrakan dan akhirnya Nona ini terjatuh?" tanya petugas. "Dia menabrak saya, pak!", "Tidak dia yang menabrak saya pak! Lihat apa yang dia lakukan pada kemeja saya!", "Tidak pak! Dia yang salah, lihat apa yang sudah terjadi kepada kue dan kamera saya!". "Cukup! Diam atau kalian akan saya penjarakan!" teriak petugas itu dengan kesal. Malam ini cukup berat bagi sang petugas, dan malah harus ditambah dengan pertengkaran oleh pejalan kaki yang saling tertabrak satu sama lain.

"Baiklah saya ulangi, mohon didengarkan. Kalian saling bertabrakan, dan Nona ini terjatuh. Benar? Dan ini dengan Nona dan Tuan siapa? Tanya si petugas. "Hyuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata. "Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke. "Oke. Begini lebih baik, bukan?" lanjut petugas. "Kalian berdua memiliki kerugian masing-masing. Nona Hyuga kehilangan kue dan kerusakan pada kameranya, dan Tuan Uchiha . . . kemejanya kotor. Baiklah.", "Pak, disini saya yang menderita kerugian. Sebenarnya saya akan dengan senang hati melepaskan pria ini, kalau saja dia tidak menyolot dan meminta permohonan maaf dari saya." Geram Hinata. "Hei, jangan asal bicara. Aku sudah berusaha menolongmu, tapi kau malah menolak dan mengomel. Asal kau tahu saja, ini kemeja mahal. Kau tidak akan sanggup mengganti kemeja ini!" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Kau kira kameraku tidak mahal? Itu kamera professional, bukan sembarang kamera yang bisa digunakan oleh sembarangan orang!"

"Saya simpulkan kalian berdua cukup berkecukupan, karena property yang rusak sepertinya bernilai tinggi. Saya sarankan berdamai dengan saling mengganti property yang rusak, atau saya harus penjarakan kalian semalam di sini?" ancam petugas yang sudah semakin geram dengan ulah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Tapi pak, ini tidak bisa begini. Saya tidak boleh berada di sini malam ini, saya harus menemui seseorang. Dan saya juga tidak mau mengganti kemeja orang ini, dia yang seharusnya mengganti kamera saya!", "Saya juga tidak terima dengan keputusan ini, malam masih panjang dan bapak bilang saya harus dipenjarakan? Itu tidak akan terjadi, wanita ini harus mengganti kemeja saya dan meminta maaf!" "Cukup! Damai atau penjara! Itu keputusan kalian!" teriak petugas itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa kau tidak akan minta maaf?" tanya Sasuke. "Tidak akan, lagi pula ini memang bukan salahku. Kau yang sudah menabrakku!" balas Hinata. "Baiklah, sebenarnya aku cukup suka dengan saran petugas tadi. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu benci dengan ide menginap di penjara selama semalam." Kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku tidak bisa! Kenapa kau tidak mengaku bersalah dan mengganti kameraku saja?" geram Hinata. "Ops, bukan aku yang tidak mau berdamai ya? Bukankah ini mudah? Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf dan mengganti kemejaku. Dan kalau ku perhatikan, kau lumayan cantik, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini lalu setelah itu kita bisa menghabiskan malam berdua? Pasti itu yang kau mau kan? Semua wanita yang berhadapan denganku menginginkan hal yang sama, kalian pasti ingin bersama denganku bukan?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, dasar narsis! Siapa yang mau bersama denganmu! Kau hanya mengacaukan rencana orang saja. Begini saja! Kita ikuti saran petugas tadi, kita berdamai. Aku akan mengganti kemejamu dan kau akan mengganti kameraku? Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Harus dia akui, saran petugas itu lumayan bagus. Setidaknya dia tidak rugi kamera dan dia hanya perlu mengganti kemeja, itu tidak akan terlalu mahal bukan? Dan jangan lupakan malam semakin larut, dan dia harus segera menghubungi Hanabi. "Setelah itu kau akan minta maaf?", "Jika kau mengganti kameraku.", "Baiklah, pak polisi. Kami sudah siap berdamai!" teriak Sasuke memanggil petugas.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan coba lari!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan. Setelah berdamai di kantor polisi dan bertukar kartu nama, akhirnya mereka bisa keluar. "Aku tidak akan lari, aku akan mengganti kameramu.", "Aku juga akan mengganti kemejamu. Kita bertemu besok lusa di kantorku, deal?", "Deal."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

_INFO :_

 _Karena ada yang bertanya, maka akan saya jelaskan._

 _Disini umur Hinata sekitar 23 tahun dan umur Sasuke 25 tahun._

 _Saya juga lupa bilang, mrka bakal OOC. haha,, maaf lupa._

 _author juga manusia x.x =p hahaha_

 _okay, so enjoy this one ;)_

 **CHAPTER 2 – IS HE/SHE THAT FAMOUS?**

"Untung saja tanganmu tidak menjadi korban! Bayangkan saja jika kau menabrak wanita itu dan kemudian melukai tanganmu! Kita bisa kena masalah tahu!" omel Lee, dia baru saja tiba di apartemen Sasuke dan dengan segera juga dia langsung mengomeli artis yang dimanajerinya itu. "Kau tahu? Guy sensei bisa marah besar kalau sampai itu terjadi, dan bisa saja dia akan membunuhku!" Lee semakin panic membayangkan dirinya dalam bahaya. "Lee, tenanglah! Aku tidak apa-apa, tanganku baik-baik saja. Aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk membelikan aku kamera seperti ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan kamera dari tas hitam, kamera milik Hinata yang sementara di ambilnya. Dia harus mengganti kamera itu dengan jenis yang sama.

"Jadi ini kamera wanita itu? Ini sangat mahal, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mempunyai kamera semahal ini?" tanya Lee sambil mengamati kamera rusak itu, meskipun Lee bukan fotografer tapi Lee cukup tahu banyak hal tetang fotografi karena pacarnya yang mempunyai hobi fotografi. "Serius? Itu sangat mahal?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. "Iya, aku tidak mungkin salah. Tapi ini masih bisa diatur, malam ini kau akan mendapatkan kamera baru yang sama persis.", "Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku mengandalkanmu Lee.".

"Sebelumnya siapa tadi, nama wanita pemilik kamera ini?" tanya Lee. "Hyuga Hinata." Jawab Sasuke, "Apa?! Hyuga?" teriak Lee kaget. "Hei, hentikan teriakanmu! Ada apa dengan Hyuga ini?", "Kau benar-benar berurusan dengan Hyuga Hinata?" tanya Lee lagi. "Iya dan kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Aku tahu dia memang cantik, tapi sepertinya reaksimu ini cukup berlebihan." Kata Sasuke. "Wajar kau tidak kenal dia, kau sudah lama tidak tinggal di Jepang. Hyuga Hinata adalah fotografer handal, dan cukup popular di Jepang. Karya-karyanya selalu dinantikan, foto-fotonya selalu terbaik dan selalu dipajang di majalah maupun di sepanjang billboard di Tokyo. Asal kau tahu, wanita ini punya gaya. Dia punya semacam sihir dalam karyanya, sangat indah dan epic" jelas Lee.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi dia fotografer yang terkenal. Tapi kenapa orang-orang tidak mengenalinya?" tanya Sasuke heran. Saat kejadian kemarin malam, orang-orang hanya mengenali Sasuke. Itupun tidak banyak, maklum music yang Sasuke tekuni adalah music klasik. Jadi hanya beberapa orang saja yang menikmati dan otomatis mengenalinya. Tapi popularitasnya dikalangan selebriti cerita lain, dia cukup terkenal karena wajah tampan serta kekayaannya.

"Dia selalu berusaha menghindari publikasi yang berlebihan. Dia hampir tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya di media. Selama ini hanya asistennya saja yang selalu muncul. Saat aku melihat kartu nama ini, aku tidak menduga kalau ini adalah Hyuga Hinata yang terkenal itu. Tapi saat aku menghubungkan kartu nama ini dan kamera itu, aku langsung sadar kalau ini adalah orang itu." Jelas Lee panjang lebar. "Apakah dia sepopuler itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah dia sepopuler itu?" tanya Hinata. "Iya, dia tidak hanya pianis yang hebat, tapi dia juga tampan dan juga kayaraya." Jelas Tenten. "Tapi sifatnya buruk, tidak sebaik yang kau ceritakan.". "Mungkin kalian hanya bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat saja, Hinata." Kata Tenten. "Dia bahkan bilang kalau aku sama seperti wanita lainnya yang sengaja melakukan itu untuk bisa bersamanya. Dia tipe orang narsis level akut! Mana bisa aku percaya kalau dia bisa memainkan music yang indah? Dia cocoknya jadi playboy kabel di acara opera sabun!" geram Hinata.

"Baiklah, lupakan soal Uchiha Sasuke ini. Aku sudah meletakan kemeja baru yang sama seperti miliknya diruanganmu. Besok kau tinggal memberikannya kepada dia, oke? Bagaimana dengan Hanabi? Apa dia kecewa karena tidak ada kue ulang tahun?" tanya Tenten. "Dia kecewa, tapi dia bisa mengerti. Tapi ini akan menjadi kali terakhir kami merayakan ulang tahun jarak jauh seperti ini." Kata Hinata. "Apa maksudmu?", "Tahun depan, Hanabi akan berusia 17 tahun. Dia punya hak sendiri untuk menentukan dia akan tinggal bersama siapa. Ayah, Ibu, atau aku. Tentu saja dia pasti akan memilih aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu tahun depan!" jelas Hinata dengan riang. "Aku turut senang, Hinata. Akhirnya kau dan Hanabi-chan bisa tinggal bersama.", "Terima kasih, Tenten. Aku akan bekerja dengan giat, agar bisa memiliki tabungan yang cukup! Aku harus menyekolahkan Hanabi di Universitas terbaik di Jepang. Aku akan memberikan semua yang terbaik untuknya." Jelas Hinata dengan gembira. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa dengan kesehatanmu sendiri. Hanabi-chan tidak akan senang kalau kakaknya sampai jatuh sakit.", "Siap, Mak!" balas Hinata dengan sedikit mengejek sifat keibuan Tenten. "Dasar anak ini!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan satu capucino panas." Kata Sasuke kepada pelayan. "Iya sayang, aku masih ada di Jepang. Tidak aku sedang liburan di sini, konserku baru saja selesai. Aku harap aku bisa menyusulmu ke Kanada, tapi aku tidak bisa. Agensiku hanya mengizinkan aku berlibur di sini. Halo sayang, aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu. Halo. . sayang? . . sayang?" Sasuke menutup teleponnya saat pelayan tiba dan menyerahkan segelas capucino panasnya. "Terimakasih."

"Akhirnya bisa menutup telpon." Sasuke dengan sengaja menutup telepon barusan, dia sudah cukup lelah dengan telepon-telepon dari wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya. Mereka selalu mengira Sasuke akan kembali bersama mereka, tidakkah mereka mengerti kalau dia sudah bosan?

Tokyo terasa asing bagi Sasuke, baru saat ini dia bisa benar-benar bersantai di sini. Dulu saat berada di Tokyo, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu di apartemen untuk menulis lagu. Butuh dua tahun untuk merampungkan album dan juga konser keliling dunianya. Setelah bekerja keras selama dua tahun penuh, ini yang dia dapatkan. Kedamaian di Tokyo. Minus kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Wanita itu cukup egois dan tidak sopan, Sasuke masih bersikukuh bahwa Hinatalah yang salah. Seharusnya di memperhatikan dimana dia berjalan. Bukannya mengawasi barangnya terus.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke teringat dengan kue Hinata yang hancur. Sepertinya kue ulang tahun, tapi untuk siapa? Dia ingat Hinata bilang dia perlu untuk bertemu dengan seseorang dan dia juga bilang bahwa Sasuke hanya menghancurkan rencannya saja. Apakah dia akan merayakan ulang tahun pacarnya? Makanya dia tidak tertarik untuk bersama Sasuke? Tapi wanita mana yang bisa menolaknya? Sasuke yakin dia adalah pria idaman setiap wanita, semua wanita akan memberikan apapun agar bisa bersamanya. Tapi Hinata tidak bukan? Pemikiran ini membuatnya sedikit kesal, ada apa dengan wanita itu? Dia juga ingat Hinata mengatainya narsis. Ini bukan soal narsis, tapi ini adalah kepercayaan diri karena apa yang aku miliki, begitu pikir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tampak menyeramkan." Seorang wanita berdiri disampingnya tanpa Sasuke sadari. "Hyuga?!". "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggumu, tapi wajahmu tadi benar-benar menakutkan. Kau menakuti model-modelku." Jelas Hinata. Sasuke mengikuti ke arah pandangan Hinata. Dia mengarah kepada sekumpulan model anak-anak yang menatap Sasuke dengan ngeri. Apa aku semengerikan itu? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. "Aku ada pemotretan di depan, aku berpikir untuk membeli kopi dan minuman coklat untuk anak-anak itu. Tapi kau menakuti mereka semua." Jelas Hinata. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakuti mereka, dan aku tidak menakutkan." Kata Sasuke tersinggung. "Terserahmu saja, tapi berhentilah menatap keluar seperti itu, atau setidaknya pindah posisi dudukmu, jangan mengganggu modelku." Kata Hinata dengan kasar.

Wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Sasuke. Entah nasib sial apa yang membuat mereka bertemu seperti ini. Hinata tampak memesan banyak minuman, dan kemudian dia keluar dari café melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata, wanita ini cukup lincah dan tangkas. Apalagi saat dia mulai mengatur set untuk pemotretan. Sepertinya Hinata sedang bekerja untuk café ini, ngomong-ngomong brand café ini cukup terkenal se-Asia. Wajar saja kalau sampai diadakan pemotretan secara langsung seperti ini. Dan mereka juga menggunakan anak-anak sebagai modelnya, mungkin untuk mempromosikan produk baru untuk anak-anak?

"Terimakasih, Kak Hinata!" seru anak-anak dengan senang saat menerima minuman coklat mereka. Sepertinya wanita itu mentraktir mereka. "Sama-sama. Minum dulu, setelah itu baru kita foto-foto yah!" kata Hinata kepada anak-anak itu. Hinata terlihat sangat ceria, dan juga dia terlihat tertawa dengan lepas. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata yang kasar yang kemarin malam berselisih paham dengannya. Kemana wanita kasar itu pergi? Tanpa sadar Sasuke memperhatikan proses pemotretan itu dengan seksama, dia cukup kagum dengan konsep yang diusung. Sangat epic dan juga indah, seperti dunia dongeng. Hinata juga sangat lihai dalam membawa modelnya, dia bisa membuat anak-anak itu memberikan ekspresi terbaik mereka, tidak buruklah.

"Oke cukup untuk hari ini, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya adik-adik!" pemotretan selesai, butuh satu jam untuk menyelesaikan seluruh sesi pemotretan. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Hinata pada salah satu staff. "Bagus, Hinata-san. Kita bisa memakai foto-foto ini dan sedikit mengedit di beberapa bagian.", jelas staff itu. "Baguslah, teruskan pekerjaan kalian di rumah. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini, selamat sore."

"Kerja bagus, Hyuga!" Sasuke memutuskan menyapa Hinata dari dekat. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan Hinata. Wanita ini jelas-jelas sangat jutek kemarin malam, tapi dia tampak begitu ceria dan manis tadi. Manis?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Uchiha?" tanya Hinata ketus. "Aku minum kopi, lalu kau datang dan memotret. Aku menonton dan kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat apakah karyamu benar-benar sebagus yang dikatakan orang-orang." Jelas Sasuke. "Karyaku akan lebih bagus kalau saja seandainya kamera andalanku tidak rusak." Kata Hinata. "Maksudmu kamera yang rusak tadi malam? Tenang saja, besok aku akan memberikan yang baru kepadamu. Kau sebaiknya tidak melupakan kemejaku.", "Tentu saja tidak." Balas Hinata. "Kemejamu sudah tergantung di kantorku."

"Hinata-san, ada wartawan yang ingin meliput. Apa mereka bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, atau aku panggil Tenten-san untuk menghadapi mereka?" tanya salah seorang staff. "Wartawan lagi? Kenapa mereka datang terus? Sejak kapan mereka tertarik padaku. Suruh saja Tenten untuk menghadapi mereka, terima kasih sebelumnya." Perintah Hinata kepada staffnya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemui wartawan? Publikasi adalah hal yang baik bagi pekerja seni seperti kita." Kata Sasuke. "Kita? Kau pekerja seni?" tanya Hinata. "Aku seorang pianis." Jelas Sasuke sambil menggerakkan jemarinya seolah-olah sedang memainkan piano. "Oh, iya. Seperti yang Tenten katakan.", "Oh, jadi kau mencari tau tentang aku?" goda Sasuke. "Hentikan itu, tuan narsis. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada mu, ini hanya kebetulan karena asistenku mengenalmu. Itu saja." Jelas Hinata membantah dengan keras. "Aku tidak narsis." Kata Sasuke. "Oh ya? ' _Semua wanita ingin bersamaku'_." Hinata menirukan perkataan Sasuke dengan sedikit bergaya sepertinya. "Aku tidak mengatakannya seperti itu." Bantah Sasuke. "Tapi itu yang kuingat." Lawan Hinata lagi.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata sudah selesai berkemas dan mulai meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan. "Tentu saja pulang. Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Kita selesaikan semua masalah kita besok, dan setelah itu jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." Kata Hinata. "Kau kira hanya kau yang merasa terganggu? Aku juga! Baiklah, besok kita akan segera menyelesaikan masalah kita dan setelah itu jangan pernah mengganggu satu sama lain lagi." Balas Sasuke tidak senang. "Itu yang kuharapkan." Hinata langsung berbalik berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke. "Dasar gadis gila." Geram Sasuke, dia juga segera mempercepat jalannya. Sasuke benar-benar ingin pulang. Dia ingin segera mandi lalu tidur, supaya besoknya dia bisa bangun dan segera menyelesaikan semua urusannya dengan Hyuga Hinata.

Setelah memberhentikan taksi pertama yang dia temukan, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di komplek apartemennya. Masih butuh berjalan selama lima menit sebelum dia benar-benar tiba di gedung apartemennya. Saat Sasuke tengah berjalan, dia melihat seorang wanita sedang kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya. Merasa jiwa gentlemannya terpanggil, Sasuke dengan sigap langsung berlari dan menolong wanita itu. Tapi belum sampai dia berkata sepatah kata pun, Sasuke langsung dikejutkan dengan suara keras milik si wanita. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Uchiha?" wanita itu adalah Hyuga Hinata. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, dan ada apa dengan semua barang belanjaan ini? Kau seharusnya tahu batas kemampuanmu, mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi?" omel Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri." Kata Hinata. "Ini yang kau sebut dengan bisa mengurus diri sendiri, belanjaanmu bisa saja jatuh setiap saat." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah belanjaan Hinata. Benar-benar banyak dan benar-benar mustahil untuk dibawa seorang diri. "Sudah sini, kubantu saja." Sasuke meraih salah satu belanjaan Hinata, menentengnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dimana apartemenmu?", "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Uchiha." "Sudahlah, anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Terima saja kebaikan hatiku ini." Balas Sasuke.

"Di depan sana." Jawab Hinata mengalah. Sasuke heran, kenapa dia bisa tidak mengenali Hinata? Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Apa karena Hinata tidak menarik? Makanya dia tidak bisa mengenalinya tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata tidak bisa dibilang tidak menarik. Dia punya gaya tersendiri. Meskipun tampilannya selama ini selalu tomboy, ini kedua kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo itu dia ikat ekor kuda dengan asal, menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang sebenarnya cukup sexy bagi Sasuke. Hinata juga memiliki wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang langsing meskipun sedikit pendek. Mungkin tingginya hanya sekitar 160cm, berbeda jauh dengan tinggi Sasuke yang sampai 178cm. "Kita sudah sampai." Kata Hinata.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?", "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Apa kau benar-benar tinggal di sini?", "Iya, aku sudah tinggal di sini sejak lama.",

"Kita tidak mungkin tinggal di satu gedung apartemen yang sama kan?" kata Sasuke.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

yosh! chapter baruu...

thanks buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini. domo arigatou. ^^

Sbenarnya FF ini uda dikerjain smpai chapter 9. ^^y

tapi bakal ditunda-tunda publishnya, tergantung jumlah review. *Maaf author sdkit lick haha..

cuma mau lihat komentar kalian, mungkin bisa nambah ide, jadi ceritanya bisa disesuaikan sana sini dikit. hehe

akhir kata, sekali lagi mau mengingatkan, chara di sini OOC level akut. ibaratnya cuma minjam nama karakter sama Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Tapi author menjanjikan yang fluffy2, yang seru2, dan yang bikin penasaran di beberapa chapter mendatang.

So, this is it. enjoy the story. don't forget to review.

pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak.

Thank You ^o^

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 – LET'S END THIS.**

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Enam." Jawab Hinata singkat. "Aku tujuh." Balas Sasuke. "Kenapa selama ini kita tidak saling kenal?" tanya Hinata heran. "Terakhir kali aku di Jepang adalah dua tahun yang lalu, tepat sebelum pengerjaan album dan tur keliling dunia. Mungkin karena itu kita tidak pernah melihat ataupun kenal." Jawab Sasuke. "Bisa jadi." Balas Hinata singkat. "Mari aku bawakan sampai ke apartemenmu.", "Tidak, cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini. Terima kasih." Tolak Hinata. "Aku tidak merasa kerepotan, lagipula sudah terlanjur begini."

"Sudahlah sampai di sini saja." Tolak Hinata lagi. "Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala? Biarkan aku mengikuti naluriku untuk membawakan barang-barangmu ini." Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan sikap gentlemannya yang sepertinya tidak diterima dengan baik oleh Hinata. "Kau yang keras kepala, kan aku sudah bilang sampai di sini saja dan aku bahkan sudah bilang terima kasih.". kata Hinata tidak mau kalah. Hinata meraih belanjaannya dari tangan Sasuke dan segera berjalan keluar dari lift. "Baiklah! Dasar keras kepala!" geram Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu lift.

Mimpi apa Hinata sampai dia harus bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria narsis yang sok dan tidak tau sopan santun itu. Dan yang lebih buruknya adalah fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di lantai tujuh! Tepat di atas apartemennya. Ini tidak mungkin jadi lebih buruk kan?

.

.

.

.

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Hinata. Dia membawa dua piring nasi goreng omelet di tangannya, dan dengan sigap menyajikannya ke meja makan. "Wah! Ini nampaknya enak! Mari makan!" seru Tenten bersemangat. Malam ini Tenten menghabiskan waktu makan malamnya di apartemen Hinata. Selain karena apartemen Hinata yang nyaman, masakan Hinata selalu membuat Tenten kembali meskipun hanya sekedar dessert.

"Jadi si Uchiha Sasuke itu tinggal di atas?" tanya Tenten penasaran. "Tepat di atas apartemenku. Dia tinggal di lantai tujuh." Balas Hinata. "Entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan." Kata Tenten asal. "Aku yakin ini adalah kesialan, gara-gara dia aku gagal merayakan ulang tahun Hanabi. Jangan lupa juga dengan kameraku yang rusak.", "Tapi dia akan mengganti kamera yang baru bukan? Meskipun ulang tahun Hanabi-chan tidak akan bisa dia ganti.". "Begitulah." Hinata menyuap sesendok penuh nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. "Hei! Kau bisa mati tersedak!" omel Tenten saat Hinata mulai tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Ini, minumlah.". "Thanks."

"Tadi kau bilang, si Uchiha ini bersikeras membawakan barang belanjaanmu bukan? Mungkin sebenarnya dia baik hati, hanya saja seperti yang sudah aku bilang, kalian hanya bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat." Kata Tenten. "Sudahlah, Tenten. Aku tidak yakin dia baik hati. Asal kau tahu saja, dia itu orang yang paling narsis, sok dan yang paling tidak sopan yang pernah aku kenal! Memikirkan namanya saja membuat aku kesal." Geram Hinata. Sahabatnya ini tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan soal Uchiha Sasuke sejak dia memasuki apartemennya. "Hati-hati, Hinata. Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang, nanti akan menjadi buruk untuk dirimu." Kata Tenten memperingati. "Buruk untukku? Aku tidak salah, nyatanya dia memang orang yang tidak baik.", "Aku hanya mencemaskan satu hal. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak khawatir jika Uchiha ini akan menyebabkan masalah untukmu. Seperti masalah di pekerjaan dan sebagainya, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Aku hanya takut soal masalah yang lain." Kata Tenten lagi.

"Yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "Benci itu bisa menjadi cinta tahu! Aku takut nantinya kau akan tergila-gila pada Uchiha ini." Balas Tenten. "That's not gonna happen, ever! Tenten, kau seperti tidak kenal aku saja. Uchiha Sasuke ini sama sekali bukan tipe-ku, bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi tipe-ku. Jadi buang jauh-jauh kekhawatiranmu itu, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta apalagi sampai tergila-gila padanya." Bantah Hinata dengan keras. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah memberitahumu apa yang aku pikirkan.", "Yah, terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, dan sudah saatnya kau mulai membedakan drama dan kehidupan nyata. Yang artinya, aku dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah tidak mungkin. Okay?", "Yes, Mam! Hinata apa kau punya dessert?", "Huh, dasar kau ini. Kenapa kau datang dan selalu menghabiskan makananku?", "Hei, kau hanya punya aku untuk menjadi eksperimen masakanmu. Jadi sebelum aku menuntut karena percobaan gagal yang pernah terjadi, sebaiknya kau memberikan aku dessert sebagai jaminan tutup mulut!" ancam Tenten dengan bercanda. "Baiklah, kelinci percobaan. Ini dessertmu."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, aku ada janji bertemu dengan Nona Hyuga. Apakah dia ada?" Sasuke tiba di kantor Hinata. Kantor kecil yang terletak di tengah pusat kota Tokyo. "Nona Hyuga belum datang, tuan. Tapi anda bisa menunggu di kantornya, dia sudah mengatakan bahwa anda akan datang. Dengan Tuan Uchiha bukan?" tanya seorang staff. "Iya, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau begitu, bisa tunjukkan jalannya?", "Tentu, mari ikut dengan saya." Staff itu kemudian menuntun Sasuke ke lantai atas, ke ruangan kerja Hinata.

Kantor ini terlihat kecil dari luar, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Di lantai bawah ada sebuah studio, di lantai dua juga ada studio, bahkan lebih besar. Interior kantornya juga sangat unik dan menarik, kesan seni sangat terlihat jelas di setiap dekorasinya. "Ini kantor Nona Hyuga, anda bisa tunggu di sini. Anda mau minum kopi atau teh?", "Aku mau kopi, terima kasih." Staff itu kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Lumayanlah.

"Ini tuan, kopinya.", "Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong kapan Nona Hyuga datang?" tanya Sasuke. " Sebentar lagi, tuan. Nona Hyuga sedang dalam perjalanan." Staff itu kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Wanita itu memang keterlaluan, bukan hanya sombong dan egois. Dia juga tidak bisa tepat waktu.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kantor Hinata tidak buruk juga. Dia memajang beberapa piala penghargaan, sepertinya tentang fotografi. Beberapa lukisan dan foto juga menghiasi ruangannya. Ada satu foto yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Foto tentang kaki wanita? Foto itu hitam putih, tapi sepatu heels yang dikenakan wanita itu berwarna, merah. Kaki wanita di dalam sepatu heels di tengah jalan, apa maksudnya?

"Foto itu menceritakan kekuatan seorang wanita." Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat suara Hinata mengejutkannya. "Maaf aku terlambat, dan maaf kalau aku membuatmu terkejut." ucap Hinata. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke. "Apa tadi maksudmu? Foto ini tentang kekuatan wanita?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kekuatan wanita. Foto itu menggambarkan bagaimana seorang wanita bekerja sangat keras. Dia harus bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik, si objek bisa saja seorang karyawan kantor, pengusaha atau bahkan hanya ibu rumah tangga. Tapi mereka semua melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik, lihat betapa kokoh dan kuatnya kaki itu." jelas Hinata. "Oke, lalu kenapa foto ini nuansanya hitam putih, tapi sepatu heelsnya tidak? Kau mempertahankan warna merahnya." tanya Sasuke lagi. "Itu menjelaskan bahwa dibalik kaki yang kokoh itu, terdapat kecantikan yang menawan. Wanita bekerja dengan keras dan juga menampilkan kecantikannya baik itu inner beauty ataupun outer." jelas Hinata lagi. "Teori yang menarik. Apa ini foto pertamamu?", "Bukan, tapi itu foto pertama yang mendapat penghargaan.", "Aku bisa lihat kalau kau punya banyak penghargaan di sana." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah piala2 Hinata.

"Itu ulah asistenku, sebenarnya menurutku itu berlebihan.", "Sebenarnya ide bagus mengisi ruangan ini dengan piala-piala itu, menambah nilai jual kalian." kata Sasuke. "Kemejamu ada disebelah sini. Silahkan duduk." kata Hinata. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan kemeja yang masih baru kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini memang barang yang sama. Oh, ini kameramu. Kau boleh memeriksanya dulu." Sasuke kemudian memberikan sebuah paperbag. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak, kotak kamera yang baru. "Masih disegel." canda Sasuke. "Ini jenis yang sama.", "Aku punya orang yang mengurusnya, orang yang cukup handal." kata Sasuke. "Terima kasih." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. "Sepertinya semua urusan kita sudah selesai di sini." kata Hinata. "Iya, semuanya sudah selesai." kata Sasuke membenarkan. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal.", "Uchiha-san.", "Iya?"

"Ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita bukan?" tanya Hinata. "Tentu saja, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Selamat tinggal Hyuga Hinata-san." Hinata memperhatikan kepergian Sasuke dari ruangannya. Ini sudah selesai bukan? Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo, Minna!**

 **Kali ini Author akan update lgsg 2 chapter khusus.**

 **untuk saran dari guest, ahahah pemberi saran yang baik.**

 **author sudah agak mengedit isi FF ini. dipisah2kan perckapannya agar lbh enak bacanya.**

 **kalau kalian ada saran lain, please jangan sungkan2 kasih tau author yah?**

 **soalnya saya juga masih belajar, jadi harus banyak dapat masukan supaya bsa belajar dri pengalaman. hehe**

 **over all, thanks buat yang uda read and review FF ini.**

 **semoga kalian suka. ini dia lgsg update kilat 2 chapter hihi. =D**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - CAN YOU STAY?**

"Apa ini benar-benar harus, Tenten?" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sejak pertama kali Tenten menjajah apartemen Hinata. Hari ini ada pesta di club, dihadiri oleh selebriti dan juga seniman papan atas. Hinata memang baru memasuki bisnis ini, oleh sebab itu Tenten berpendapat dia butuh koneksi. Yang mana akan mudah didapatkan jika mereka menghadiri pesta malam ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti tentang 'mendapatkan koneksi'. Tapi pakaian ini? Tidak bisakah kita pergi biasa-biasa saja?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Tenten menyerang apartemennya dengan banyak barang bawaan. Sekotak besar perlengkapan make-up dan juga sebuah dress hitam. Dress itu cukup minim, memikirkan untuk memakainya saja membuat Hinata ngeri. "Kau cantik dalam pakaian itu, Hinata. Hargailah karya seniku.".

"Ini cantik, tapi terlalu minim. Ini bukan aku, Tenten." keluh Hinata lagi.

"Dressmu itu panjangnya selutut, dan hanya tidak berlengan. Itu satu-satunya dress yang lumayan tertutup yang bisa aku temukan. Jadi jangan cerewet lagi. Aku akan segera siap, setelah itu kita akan berpesta." kata Tenten. Dia cukup menekankan kata berpesta, dia terlihat bersemangat.

Hinata harus memuji keahlian Tenten. Dia memoles wajah pucat Hinata dengan makeup, sekarang Hinata terlihat lebih cantik. Dressnya juga sebenarnya bagus, hanya saja terlalu minim. "Oke. Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

Ramai. Itulah kesan pertama Hinata pada pesta hari ini. Pesta yang lumayan, dan juga ramai. Ada DJ yang memainkan musik yang keras, ada banyak minum dan makanan, dan tentu saja ada para selebritis yang menjadi tamu malam ini.

"Hyuga-san? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini." sapa seorang aktris. "Fotomu luar biasa, aku sangat suka. Suamiku juga suka." kata Akrtis itu lagi.

"Senang kalian menyukai foto-fotonya." balas Hinata sedikit berteriak, karena suara musik yang lumayan keras seakan-akan menelan suaranya.

"Teman-temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu, mereka mengagumi hasil kerjamu. Teman-teman ini Nona Hyuga Hinata, fotografer berbakat yang mengerjakan projek pre-weddingku kemarin." jelas si Aktris pada teman-temannya.

"Ah, jadi anda orangnya. Kami sangat menyukai karyamu." kata seorang aktris lainnya. "Aku ingin kau mengerjakan preweddingku juga.", "Aku juga mau ditangani oleh Hyuga-san, tapi tunggu aku mendapatkan calon suami untuk preweddingnya yah?" canda aktris lainnya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati mengerjakan prewedding kalian atau pemotretan apapun yang kalian mau. Tinggal hubungi aku saja, kalian tahu dimana menemukanku." kata Hinata berusaha ramah dan bersikap kooperatif.

"Apa di sisi sana oke?" tanya Tenten saat mereka bertemu lagi, akhirnya. "Sudah oke, bagaimana dengan bagianmu?" tanya Hinata. "Sudah juga. Kalau begitu kita bisa bebas berpesta!" seru Tenten. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan duduk sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Karin sembari memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dihadapan semua tamu.

"Karin lepaskan aku." bisik Sasuke, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Karin malu.

"Ups, sorry. Ayo masuk, pestanya sudah mulai." Sasuke membiarkan Karin membawanya ke dalam pesta.

Sejauh Sasuke berjalan, pandangan para wanita selalu mengikutinya. Semua wanita itu mengenalnya, Uchiha Sasuke si pria yang tampan, kaya dan berbakat. Malah bukan cuma mengenal,beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang, Sasuke-kun. Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan berdandan lebih sexy." goda seorang wanita. Lucu karena dia bilang akan berdandan lebih sexy, karena saat ini bahkan dia hanya menutupi dirinya dengan pakaian yang sangat minim.

"Maafkan aku, Ayumi. Jujur saja, kau bahkan sudah sexy saat ini." Puji Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau memang baik dan tampan." kata wanita bernama Ayumi itu lagi.

"Ups, maaf tapi dia bersamaku malam ini. Ayo Sasuke-kun, aku sudah mendapatkan meja untuk kita." kata Karin sembari membawa Sasuke ke meja yang berada di pojok club.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Karin. Kau tahu dengan jelas bukan, bahwa kau tidak akan bisa memilikiku. Kalian semua tidak akan bisa." kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak, aku cuma mau bersamamu malam ini, Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula, aku yang mengundangmu ke sini, jadi habiskanlah malam ini denganku, okay?" bujuk Karin.

Karin berusaha agar Sasuke tidak marah, apalagi sampai meninggalkannya sendirian di pesta ini. Dia sudah cukup memamerkan fakta bahwa kencannya malam ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke kepada teman-temannya. Meskipun Sasuke adalah pria yang sulit untuk dikencani, tapi fakta bahwa dia adalah kesukaan semua wanita di Jepang. Membuat banyak selebriti wanita mengincarnya, baik secara langsung maupun tidak.

Meskipun mereka harus berujung dengan kenyataan pahit. Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan berpacaran apalagi berhubungan serius dengan siapapun. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang dengannya, bertingkah layaknya pasangan, tapi mereka tidak akan bisa memilikinya. Tidak ada yang pantas dan tidak ada yang bisa memiliki Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Ada wartawan." seru Karin.

"Wartawan? Kenapa bisa ada wartawan?" tanya Sasuke heran, ini seharusnya adalah private party. Wartawan tidak diizinkan masuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka berkerumun di meja di ujung sana. Ayo kita lihat." ajak Karin.

Para wartawan itu mengurumuni sebuah meja di pojok, Sasuke tidak bisa tahu siapa yang mereka liput karena cahaya club yang remang-remang dan juga karena banyaknya orang yang sepertinya sama seperti Sasuke, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sasuke berhasil mendekat, kemudian dia melihat seorang wanita yang terdiam saat ditanyai oleh wartawan. Wanita dengan postur tubuh kecil dan memiliki rambut berwarna ungu.

"Hyuga?" Sasuke terkejut melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin saat Sasuke menyebutkan nama Hyuga.

"Ya aku kenal dia." Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Karin dan segera menerobos ke kerumunan wartawan. Dia tidak salah mengenali orang, wanita itu adalah Hyuga Hinata. "Hyuga, ayo ikut aku." ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuga Hinata-san, karya anda sangat indah apa rahasia anda?" ;

"Hyuga-san bisa lihat ke kamera sebentar?"

Hinata diserang oleh banyak pertanyaan dari wartawan yang menemukannya di pesta. Cahaya lampu kamera itu membuatnya risau, terangnya membutakan mata dan juga membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Hyuga, ayo ikut aku." Hinata melihat ke arah suara dan dia menemukan Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata ingin bertanya kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini dan kenapa dia mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi lidahnya terasa keluh dan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah meraih tangan Sasuke dan pasrah membiarkan Sasuke menariknya.

Sasuke segera membawa Hinata ke lantai atas, yang merupakan ruangan VIP. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa masuk, yang berarti tidak ada wartawan yang diizinkan naik. Nafas Hinata masih memburu, Sasuke mendudukkan di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Kemudian Sasuke menghilang, masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang ada. Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan sebotol air mineral dan tisu. "Ini minumlah." kata Sasuke menyerahkan air mineral, dia kemudian menyerahkan juga tisu kepada Hinata. Hinata meraih keduanya dan melakukan yang seperti Sasuke katakan. Minum dan dia juga menghapus keringat di wajahnya. Sasuke kemudian duduk di sampingnya, tanpa berbicara apapun. Dia membiarkan Hinata menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama." balas Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bertanya. Tapi kalau kau ingin bercerita aku bisa mendengarkan." jawab Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin mencampurin urusan orang lain, apalagi kalau ini adalah Hyuga Hinata. Orang yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak ingin dia temui.

"Aku. . Aku hanya ingin pulang." kata Hinata.

"Apa kau bawa mobilmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku datang bersama asistenku. Tadi aku tidak bisa menemuinya." jelas Hinata.

"Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang. Sorry aku hanya ingin membuatmu sedikit santai." kata Sasuke yang menghentikan candaannya ketika melihat wajah serius Hinata."Begini saja, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu Uchiha, tidak perlu repot-repot.",

"Tidak, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Aku menelpon sesorang dulu." Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Hinata yang ingin menolak lagi, dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Karin. Ini adalah alasan yang baik untuk melarikan diri dari pesta ini.

"Karin, aku harus pulang duluan. Temanku merasa tidak sehat, aku harus mengantarnya pulang." Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Karin. Setidaknya dia sudah memberi kabar, Karin pasti bisa menemukan tumpangan pulang, atau dia bisa menggunakan taksi saja.

Hinata terlihat melamun saat Sasuke menatapnya lagi. Jujur saja Hinata terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini. Dia menggunakan makeup dan juga dress hitam selutut yang membuatnya terlihat sexy. Sangat berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans dan kemeja. Malam ini Hinata benar-benar terlihat cantik. "Ayo kita pulang." ajak Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kita sudah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal tadi pagi. Bukannya itu harusnya menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita?" tanya Hinata.

"Benar, tadi pagi seharusnya menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita. Tapi siapa sangka kita malah bertemu di sini. Terima saja niad baikku,Hyuga. Aku juga ingin pulang, aku tidak betah di sini. Jadi anggap saja aku sekalian pulang. Bagaimana? Bisa kita jalan sekarang?".

"Baiklah." balas Hinata. "Terima kasih." tambahnya lagi.

Perjalanan pulang memakan waktu lebih lama karena ada kemacetan. Sasuke masih memfokuskan dirinya menyetir. Sementara Hinata sudah tertidur sejak tadi, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Bahkan dia belum bangun saat mereka sampai di apartemen. "Hyuga." panggil Sasuke pelan. "Hyuga." panggilnya lagi.

"Jangan ganggu kami! Pergi! Pergi!" teriak Hinata.

"Hyuga tenanglah ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." panggil Sasuke lebih keras.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata saat dia terbangun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata, yang tidak dipercayai oleh Sasuke. Wanita ini baru saja berteriak dalam tidurnya, ini menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ayo keluar, kita sudah sampai." ajak Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam saat berada di dalam lift. Hinata masih sedikit melamun, dan Sasuke masih memperhatikan gerak geriknya. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu." kata Sasuke saat mereka sampai di lantai enam. "Kali ini jangan menolakku." tambahnya.

Hinata tidak menolak bahkan protes sama sekali, dia berjalan menuju ke apartemennya. Apartemen nomor 607. Hinata kemudian memasukkan passwordnya, tapi dia gagal. Tangannya gemetaran dan dia melakukan kesalahan terus menerus.

"Hyuga, biar aku bukakan untukmu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, besok pagi kau bisa mengganti passwordmu kalau kau tidak percaya padaku." kata Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"212099" kata Hinata. Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu berdasarkan password yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Apa kau mau aku menemanimu? Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya saja kau terlihat berantakan dan aku ingin membantu.".

"Masuklah." kata Hinata memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Sasuke ikut masuk ke apartemennya. Apartemen Hinata tidak jauh berbeda dari apartemennya di atas. Hanya di perbedaan dekorasi saja, lebih feminim dan banyak foto.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh, kau duduklah." kata Sasuke.

Hinata menurutinya dan duduk di sofanya. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi gagal. Kenangan demi kenangan seolah-olah terulang di hadapannya. Cahaya lampu kamera yang sedang merekam, juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan wartawan membuatnya mengingat semuanya. Ketakutan yang sudah dia coba hilangkan.

"Minumlah ini."

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san." kata Hinata. Dia tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa malam ini,kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Padahal baru tadi pagi mereka sepekat untuk tidak bertemu lagi, meskipun secara tidak langsung.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Terimakasih.",

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak terimakasih. Kau membuatku takut." canda Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum. "Lihat, akhirnya kau tersenyum." kata Sasuke.

Senyuman Hinata juga membuatnya tersenyum dengan sendirinya, lucu karena hal ini memberikan efek domino seperti ini. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, senyuman Hinata kembali hilang. Dia kembali terlihat murung, seolah-olah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyuga, hentikan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan. Kita sudah keluar dari club menjauh dari wartawan, kendalikan dirimu." kata Sasuke sambil berpindah duduk di samping Hinata.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, aku jadi merepotkanmu." kata Hinata.

"Aku lebih suka saat kau berkata terimakasih daripada maaf." ucap Sasuke asal. "Tidurlah, kau terlihat berantakan. Habiskan tehmu, lalu tidurlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik." Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari sofa namun dia ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Uchiha-san, bolehkah aku meminta tolong lagi kepadamu?"

"Tolong apa?"

"Tinggallah malam ini. Aku mohon. Tolong?" pinta Hinata.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – TETANGGA?**

"Hinata! Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, aku baru tahu kejadiannya pagi ini!" seru Tenten dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Uchiha Sasuke-san?" Tenten kaget melihat kehadiran Sasuke di apartemen Hinata, dan yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah karena saat ini Sasuke baru selesai mandi dan dia sedang membuat teh.

"Apa kau teman Hyuga?" selidik Sasuke.

"Iya, aku asistennya. Apa dia ada?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia masih tidur, dia baru tertidur nyenyak jam tiga tadi. Keadaannya buruk." Jelas Sasuke sambil meminum tehnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Uchiha-san?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Ada wartawan di pesta, mengerumuninya, lalu aku menyelematkannya, mengantarkannya pulang, dan begitulah." Jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Uchiha-san?" tanya Tenten dengan heran, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat terlalu santai di matanya.

"Aku memintanya tinggal, Tenten." Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, terbangun oleh suara berisik Tenten.

"Hinata! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten cemas.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah dan duduk dulu, Tenten." Kata Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Ini semua salahku." Kata Tenten bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kejadian kemarin akan terjadi. Tenten tahu mengenai masa lalu Hinata, dia juga tahu alasan mengapa Hinata selalu menghindari wartawan. Oleh sebab itu, jika dalam pekerjaan akan melibatkan wartawan, Tentenlah yang akan mewakilinya. Mengetahui dia sudah ceroboh karena meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, Tenten benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sekarang baik-baik saja. Biarlah yang berlalu, jangan kita bahas lagi." Kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Hyuga, karena temanmu sudah datang. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Kata Sasuke bermaksud untuk pamit.

"Biar aku mengantarmu, Uchiha-san." Hinata bangkit dari duduk, memberikan tanda pada Tenten untuk menunggu. "Terimakasih, Uchiha-san. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Kata Hinata.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantu." Balas Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan maaf kau harus membantuku. Padahal hubungan kita tidak baik." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Biarlah yang berlalu, jangan kita bahas lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa?",

"Tadi kau mengatakan itu pada asistenmu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Oh iya." Hinata terkejut mengetahui Sasuke ternyata memerhatikan percakapannya dengan Tenten tadi, dia bahkan mengingat perkataan Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Iya, terimakasih." Sasuke kemudian menghilang ke dalam lift.

"Hinata, ayo minum dulu teh ini." Ujar Tenten sambil menyerahkan segelas teh hijau pada Hinata.

"Kapan kau membuatnya?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya, Uchiha-san yang tadi membuatnya sebelum kau bangun." Kata Tenten.

"Oh." Jawab Hinata singkat sambil meminum tehnya. Terasa hangat dan juga tentram, teh hijau memang baik untuk kesehatan dan juga sangat baik untuk menenangkan diri.

"Dia ternyata baik juga." Kata Tenten.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Oh, iya. Dia baik." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Ehem, jadi aku akan ke pertanyaan yang serius." Ujar Tenten sambil mengajak Hinata duduk.

Hinata merasa heran dengan sahabatnya, tentu saja dia tidak akan bertanya soal kemarin malam ataupun tentang traumanya. Dia sudah tahu bukan?

"Apa kau dan Uchiha Sasuke tidur bersama?" selidik Tenten.

"TENTEN!" teriak Hinata marah. "Kami tidak tidur bersama! Dia tidur di sofa ini tahu!" geram Hinata sambil memukul Tenten.

"Ha ha ha. Baiklah-baiklah! Aku mengerti, hentikan pukulanmu. Ha ha ha ha."

.

.

.

.

' _Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabar temanmu? Kenapa kau tidak kembali lagi? Aku merindukanmu. Karin.'_

"Kenapa juga aku ingin kembali." Gumam Sasuke saat dia memeriksa ponselnya sebelum melemparnya sembarang di tempat tidur. Dia merindukan tempat tidurnya. Tidur di sofa tidaklah mudah, sofa itu kecil baginya dan juga tidak nyaman. Biasanya kalau dia bermalam di rumah seorang wanita, dia pasti akan berada di tempat tidur mereka. Bukannya malah tidur di sofa. Baru Hinata saja yang membuatnya tidur di sofa, menyiksa diri sendiri. Bukan berarti dia mengharapkan bisa tidur bersama Hinata. Hinata masihlah wanita yang menyebalkan di mata Sasuke. Setidaknya sampai kejadian semalam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu, tapi entah kenapa saat dia melihat Hinata dalam kesulitan, dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Informasi Lee juga benar, Hinata benar-benar menghindari publikasi. Tapi Sasuke merasa ada alasan yang sangat kuat yang mendasari tindakannya itu. Apakah pernah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Yang berkaitan dengan wartawan? Perut Sasuke tiba-tiba berbunyi, dia baru ingat dia belum makan apapun sejak semalam. Tapi dia juga merasa sangat mengantuk, bahkan setelah mandi tadi. Hinata terus bermimpi buruk, dia terus terbangun. Sasuke juga tidak bisa tidur karenanya, dia selalu mengecek keadaan Hinata. Jam tiga pagi, baru Hinata benar-benar tertidur begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tapi kebiasaannya yang selalu terbangun jam lima pagi terasa bagai kutukan hari ini.

Sasuke memeriksa dapurnya, berharap setidaknya dia menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan, seperti roti? Akan mudah baginya untuk menemukan makanan yang bisa langsung dimakan, mengingat Sasuke sama sekali tidak memasak. Lemari makanan kosong, dan yang ada di kulkas hanyalah air putih dan beberapa kaleng bir. Sasuke baru ingat sejak dia pulang ke Jepang, dia belum pernah pergi berbelanja. Sejak dia pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, dia langsung disibukkan oleh masalahnya dengan Hinata. Lucu, biasanya disaat senggang tanpa pekerjaan seperti ini Sasuke selalu ditemani oleh wanita-wanita yang bersedia melayaninya. Tapi lihatlah dirinya, dari sejak kepulangannya ke Jepang dia sudah direpotkan oleh masalahnya dengan Hinata. Bahkan dia masih berurusan dengan wanita itu sampai pagi ini, meskipun bukan masalah awal mereka.

Suara bel pintunya berbunyi, Sasuke segera pergi ke telecom untuk mengecek siapa tamunya.

"Uchiha-san, ini aku Hyuga Hinata." Hinata ada di depan pintunya, untuk apa?

"Selamat pagi, aku datang untuk memberikan ini." Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu makanan." Jawab Hinata. "Oh, itu juga sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Kau pasti belum makan bukan? Aku memasaknya." Jelas Hinata lagi.

"Uh, terimakasih, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Ini tidak repot, aku selalu masak di rumah. Aku hanya memasak lebih banyak, untukmu. Karena kau sudah membantuku. Silahkan dinikmati." Jelas Hinata lagi.

"Uh, baiklah. Terimakasih." Jawab Sasuke masih kebingungan.

"Tenang saja Uchiha-san, aku tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya. Kalau kau penasaran." Canda Hinata, dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya. Aku akan kembalikan tempat bekal ini nanti." Kata Sasuke. Dia senang bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum, dia melewati banyak hal semalam.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." pamit Hinata.

Makanan, pikir Sasuke. Hinata memberikannya empat potong sandwich tuna. Awalnya Sasuke sedikit ragu, tapi saat gigitan pertamanya. Dia takjub dengan rasa makanan itu. "Ini sangat lezat." Gumamnya sambil mengambil gigitan yang lebih besar. Dia tidak tahu wanita kasar itu bisa memasak, orang selalu punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing bukan? Mungkin meskipun Hinata kasar dan sombong, sebenarnya wanita itu cukup baik dan jago memasak, jago memotret bahkan sudah banyak mendapat penghargaan. Sasuke menghabiskan empat potong sandwich dalam sekejap. Seharusnya Hinata memberikan lebih banyak, ini sangat lezat, pikirnya.

Sejak semalam dan hari ini dia sudah mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Hyuga Hinata, meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka tidak menyenangkan. Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyesali pertemuan mereka, itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke dimarahi oleh seorang wanita di tengah jalan. Kemudian dia mengerti karya seni Hinata tidak hanya indah, tapi memiliki makna yang mendalam. Dia masih tidak bisa melupakan portrait tentang kekuatan wanita yang dibuat Hinata. Semalam, dia bertemu Hinata dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Hinata memang angkuh, sombong, dan kasar, tapi dia juga punya kelemahan. Dia begitu rapuh semalam, hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jangan lupakan tentang penampilan Hinata yang berbeda. Sasuke selama ini mengenalnya sebagai Hyuga Hinata seorang fotografer yang tomboy, yang selalu dibalut oleh kemeja dan jeans. Tapi semalam dia terlihat begitu cantik, kulit putihnya semakin memancarkan keindahan dalam balutan gaun hitam. Hyuga Hinata memang wanita yang cantik. Meskipun wanita cantik bukan hal yang baru bagi Sasuke, tapi dia merasa aneh dengan Hinata.

Mungkin lebih tepat Sasuke merasa aneh kepada dirinya sendiri. Hyuga Hinata memberikannya pengalaman baru yang belum pernah dia alami. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasakan semua hal baru saat dia bersama Hinata. Perasaan ini juga adalah yang pertama kalinya, karena Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin sudah mau keluar? Kenapa tidak di dalam rumah saja dan biarkan aku yang berbelanja?" Tenten berusaha menahan Hinata yang ingin keluar rumah, tadi pagi dia masih terlihat murung tapi sekarang dia malah bersikeras harus berbelanja bahan makanan.

"Aku saja yang berbelanja, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Pinta Tenten lagi.

"Tenten, aku harus keluar walau Cuma sebentar. Terus-terusan berada di dalam rumah membuatku stress, aku butuh udara segar." Kata Hinata.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menemanimu, kumohon." Bujuk Tenten lagi.

"Tidak, aku perlu sendirian. Aku ingin melepaskan stress dengan caraku sendiri. Aku tahu kau peduli, Tenten. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berusaha menjalankan rutinitasku." Jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Apa kau mau aku menunggumu sampai kembali?"

"Tidak perlu, pulanglah kerumah. Ini sudah sore, pulanglah." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kalau begitu, ayo kita turun bersama."

Udara segar, Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, dia malah merasa semakin tertekan di dalam rumah. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengatasi ini hanyalah dengan berbelanja dan memasak. Berhubung Tenten selalu datang hampir setiap hari walau Cuma untuk makan siang atau makan lama, jadi stok persediaan makanan Hinata menjadi semakin menipis. Dia harus segera berbelanja, sebelum dia kehabisan.

Hinata sudah mempunyai daftar belanjaan mingguannya, dia selalu membeli barang-barang yang sama kecuali jika dia sedang ingin bereksperimen dengan resep baru. Setelah mendapatkan semua barang belanjaannya, Hinata ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar di toko es krim yang ada di dekat apartemennya. Biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu di sana, mencari inspirasi atau jika hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala dengan es krim yang dingin.

"Double choco?" tanya pelayan toko saat dia melihat Hinata. Hinata sering datang dan selalu memesan es krim yang sama.

"Iya, terimakasih Nanami-san."

Setelah memesan, Hinata langsung mengambil spot pribadinya di toko itu. Di pojok toko yang menghadap keluar, dia senang bisa melihat orang-orang berjalan, dia senang mengamati sekitarnya. "Ini dia pesanan anda, Hinata-san. Double choco. Dan ini hadiah dari kami." Nanami-san menambahkan sepiring waffle coklat ke meja Hinata. "Terimakasih banyak, Nanami-san.",

"Sama-sama, bos sangat suka foto menu makanan yang kau buat."

"Senang bisa membantu kalian."

"Baiklah, nikmati makananmu."

Mengamati sekitar memang menyenangkan dan terasa damai. Hinata melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pria yang sebenarnya ingin dia hindari, tapi karena kejadian semalam. Pemikirannya tentang pria itu jadi berubah. Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari toko bahan makanan yang baru saja Hinata datangi. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. Tinggi dan tampan, pianis dengan nama besar di usia yang masih muda. Jika saja pertemuan mereka tidak seperti itu, mungkin Hinata bisa saja menyukainya. Menyukainya sebagai teman tentu saja, Hinata tidak pernah kepikiran untuk menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun. Pengalamannya sudah cukup menggambarkan kerumitan hubungan percintaan, dia tidak ingin mengalaminya sendiri.

Tatapan mereka bertemu saat Sasuke memandang ke arah toko es krim itu. Hinata memberikan salam, dan dibalas oleh Sasuke. Kemudian pria itu memasuki toko es krim yang sama, dia terlihat memesan sesuatu dan setelah selesai dia berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Halo, kau terlihat lebih baik." kata Sasuke.

Hinata memang terlihat lebih baik, dia sudah tidak pucat dan sudah terlihat sedikit bersemangat. Dia juga kembali ke dirinya yang biasa, dalam celana jeans pendek dan kemeja, serta dengan rambut yang dicepol.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, meja lain sudah penuh." kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata melihat ke sekeliling, meja lain memang sudah penuh. "Silahkan." kata Hinata tidak keberatan.

"Ini pesananmu, tuan." Nanami-san kembali datang mengantarkan pesanan es krim milik Sasuke. Itu adalah es krim tiramisu dan sebuah plain donat.

"Kau suka coklat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, coklat memiliki hormon yang baik untuk memperbaiki suasana hati dan . ." kenapa aku harus menjelaskan ke dia, pikir Hinata. Dia tersadar Sasuke sedang menatapnya, dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Akhirnya kau kembali normal." kata Sasuke. "Sudah kembali cerewet." tambahnya lagi.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san." balas Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Jangan diambil hati. Aku senang kau kembali normal, ini lebih baik dan lebih cocok untukmu." kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan aku ingat." balas Hinata singkat.

"Kita tidak akan mulai bertengkar lagi, kan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Selama semuanya baik-baik saja, tentu saja kita tidak perlu bertengkar."

"Oke, akan kuingat." Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

"Kau berbelanja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, sepertinya kau juga.".

"Apartemenku cuma punya air putih dan beberapa kaleng bir. Aku harus menyimpan beberapa persediaan." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, kau bisa memasak juga?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku hanya membeli beberapa kebutuhan dasar. Kopi, teh, telur, minyak, roti dan sebagainya." jelas Sasuke sambil membuka kantong belanjaannya. "Sebaliknya, kau belanja cukup banyak. Oh iya, sandwich tadi sangat enak. Nanti aku akan mengembalikan tempat bekalmu itu." tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Baguslah, kalau itu enak. Aku memang senang memasak, aku lebih suka memasak sendiri daripada makan di luar." kata Hinata.

"Hyuga, aku tahu pertemuan pertama kita tidak menyenangkan." ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. "Tapi karena semua masalah sudah kita selesaikan, menurutku bukan ide yang buruk untuk kita saling berbaikan. Kau tahu? Memulai dari awal?" jelasnya.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk." balas Hinata.

"Benarkah? Aku senang kau punya pemikiran yang sama. Baiklah begini saja, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pianis." kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata, fotografer." balas Hinata lagi.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Hyuga-san."

"Aku juga, senang bisa mengenalmu, tetangga." balas Hinata.

"Kau benar, kita tetangga sekarang. Kalau kau butuh bantuan atau apapun, kau tahu kau bisa menemukanku di atas."

"Akan kuingat, terimakasih."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**BAB 6 - NEW BEGINNING**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Salju sudah mulai turun, perayaan Natal dan Tahun Baru juga sudah di depan mata. "Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya! Selamat natal dan tahun baru, nikmati liburan kalian!" seru Hinata sambil mengangkat gelasnya ke atas.

"Cheers!" seru semua staff.

Hari ini hari terakhir pengerjaan proyek natal, oleh sebab itu Hinata dan Tenten mengadakan pesta perayaan seperti ini. Mengundang semua staff untuk makan dan minum bersama. Semua staff menikmati hidangan yang disediakan, beberapa dari mereka juga sudah mulai mengaktifkan mesin karaoke yang tersedia.

"Sepertinya pesta sudah akan dimulai, Tanaka-san sudah mulai bernyanyi." kata Tenten?

"Dia sudah mulai mabuk, pastikan dia pulang dengan selamat nanti." kata Hinata.

"Hari yang melelahkan, untung saja kita selesai tepat h-2 Natal. Staff bisa protes kalau mereka harus bekerja di malam natal.",

"Begitulah, untung saja semuanya sudah selesai." Hinata kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Tidak mau coba bir?",

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa minum.",

"Cobalah sedikit, kalau kau mabuk ada aku yang akan mengurusmu.",

"Sedikit saja." akhirnya Hinata mencoba bir yang diberikan Tenten.

"Itu kadar alkoholnya rendah, kau tidak akan mabuk." ujar Tenten.

Pesta terus berlanjut, semakin malam semakin meriah. Hinata sudah tidak ingat berapa kali dia dipaksa bernyanyi.

"Hinata-san, ini lebih enak daripada yang kau minum. Kau pasti suka." tawar seorang staff.

"Oh benarkah? Terimkasih." Hinata mengambil minuman itu dan langsung meneguknya. Memang terasa enak dan juga langsung menghangatkan tubuh. Bir memang minuman yang enak dimusim dingin seperti ini.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau minum itu?" tanya Tenten heran. Wajah Hinata sudah berubah merah, dan dia juga sudah bersandar di sofa sejak tadi.

"Ini diberikan oleh Kazao-san. Ini enak, Tenten." balas Hinata, meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Sialan, Kazao-san. Jangan minum itu lagi, Hinata!" seru Tenten, merebut minuman itu dari tangan Hinata. "Ini alkoholnya tinggi! Pantas saja kau mabuk begini." kata Tenten cemas.

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku baik-baik saja." bantah Hinata.

"Terakhir kali kau mabuk, kau bersikap seperti ini Hinata. Dasar." Omel Tenten. "Seseorang pesankan teh panas, Bos kita sudah mabuk di sini!" teriak Tenten. Seorang staff wanita kemudian pergi memesan teh panas sesuai perintah Tenten. "Jangan minum lagi Hinata, minum teh ini." Tenten memberikan teh panas yang sudah datang. "Lebih baik?",

"Iya. Terimakasih." balas Hinata.

"Lanjutkan pestanya, dia sudah baik-baik saja." kata Tenten pada semua staff.

"Jangan marah-marah,Tenten. Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku tidak bisa minum. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang." ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja di sini, dan minum tehmu." Perintah Tenten sebelum meninggalkan Hinata. Semua orang kembali bersenang-senang, begitu juga Hinata. Meskipun dia Cuma mengamati dan kadang-kadang ikut bernyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Sasuke keluar dari ruangan pesta Timnya. Malam ini malam yang liar. Karena sudah akan liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru, Lee mengundang Sasuke dan tim produksinya untuk minum-minum. Awalnya ini hanya acara makan dan minum biasa, mereka bersenang-senang. Minum, makan, bernyanyi, bersenang-senang sebagai para bujangan, meskipun beberapa dari mereka sudah berkeluarga. Kemudian setengah jam yang lalu, paket istimewa Lee datang. Orang itu diam-diam mengundang beberapa wanita. Bukan wanita biasa, Lee si sialan itu mengundang penari. "Aku akan menghajarnya setelah ini." Gumam Sasuke saat dia mencuci wajahnya di toilet. Sangat sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari para penari itu, mereka terus menempel dengan erat padanya.

Jika ini adalah Sasuke yang biasa, dia pasti akan dengan senang hati bersenang-senang dengan para penari itu. Bahkan mungkin malam ini dia akan menginap di hotel atau semacamnya, untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi sejak dua bulanan ini dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan one night stand yang biasa dia lakukan. Entah kenapa dia sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi, apa dia sudah insyaf?

Sasuke masih berpikir-pikir, apakah dia akan langsung menyelinap pulang atau kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. Tapi malam masih panjang, biasanya dia bisa pulang subuh dengan teman-temannya. Ini semua gara-gara Lee, geramnya. Setelah berpikir, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang saja, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan para penari itu. Dia juga tidak ingin terlibat, kalau-kalau salah satu istri dari tim produksinya datang dan memergoki suaminya sedang bersenang-senang. Sasuke keluar dari toilet, berjalan dengan hati-hati. Dia takut salah satu orangnya akan keluar dari ruangan dan menariknya kembali ke dalam.

Seorang wanita keluar dari ruangan yang lain, seseorang yang tidak asing. Rambut itu dan kulit putih pucat itu, Hinata? "Hyuga-san?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm? Uchiha-san? Apa kabar?" tanya Hinata, badannya sedikit sempoyongan, apa dia mabuk?

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku juga baik." Balas Hinata kembali.

"Hyuga-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?",

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata, tapi belum lama dia menjawab, tubuhnya terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh. Sasuke dengan sigap segera menangkap Hinata di pelukannya.

"Hyuga!" panggil Sasuke. "Sialan! Hyuga kau mabuk." Kata Sasuke. Hinata yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya berbau alcohol. Apakah wanita ini tidak bisa minum? Pikir Sasuke.

Hinata tidak sadarkan diri dipelukan Sasuke. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, pikir Sasuke. Hinata sedang berada di pelukannya, tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun. Hinata berbau alcohol dan tidak sadarkan diri, tapi Sasuke merasa benar dengan keadaaan ini. Hinata yang berada di dalam pelukannya membuatnya merasa nyaman. Seolah ini yang benar, setelah bulan-bulan tanpa wanita. Hinata seolah menghapus bulan-bulan itu. Tubuh Hinata yang kecil dan rapuh terasa tepat dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Dasar, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Hyuga." Gumam Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengendong Hinata, mencari tempat untuk duduk. Dia menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke pundaknya, tangannya melingkari tubuh Hinata menjaga agar wanita ini tidak terjatuh. Sasuke bisa mencium sedikit aroma tubuh Hinata, Lavender? Tebaknya.

"Hinata!" panggil seorang wanita. Wanita yang menurut ingatan Sasuke adalah asisten Hinata. "Uchiha-san, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Tenten cemas.

"Dia pingsan, aku tidak tahu harus mengembalikannya ke ruangan yang mana. Untung kau keluar." Jelas Sasuke.

"Untung dia bertemu denganmu, bukan pria hidung belang. Terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Kata Tenten.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Bisa bantu aku membawanya ke ruangan kami?" pinta Tenten.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Sasuke kembali menggendong Hinata, sambil mengikuti Tenten ke ruangan mereka.

Saat Sasuke masuk, dia melihat banyak orang. Sepertinya staff Hinata. Pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan mereka, dia hanya berusaha menggendong Hinata dengan hati-hati. "Baringkan dia di sini." Kata Tenten. "Terima kasih, Uchiha-san.",

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.",

"Tinggallah dulu, Uchiha-san. Aku ingin berterimakasih, minumlah dulu di sini.",

"Sebaiknya tidak, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pesta kalian.",

"Kami memaksa, duduklah. Biarkan kami berterimakasih." Ujar Tenten, staff lain juga segera memesan minuman dan beberapa tersenyum kepada Sasuke dengan sopan. Sasuke tak kuasa menolak niat baik mereka, dia akhirnya duduk di samping Hinata yang sedang berbaring.

Pesta Hinata tidak buruk, orang-orang minum dan bernyanyi. Sangat kontras sekali perbedaannya dengan pesta timnya. Ini semua gara-gara Lee. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga sedikit bersyukur. Karena Lee lah dia keluar ke toilet dan bertemu dengan Hinata. Sasuke bersyukur dialah yang menemukan Hinata. Meskipun dia juga bukan pria yang benar-benar baik, setidaknya dia bukan pria hidung belang yang akan memerkosa wanita. Syukurlah Hinata bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Hinata terasa berat dan pusing, perutnya terasa mual dan jangan tanya dengan bau mulutnya, bau alcohol. Hinata tidak sadar, kapan dia berbaring di sofa yang empuk? Kapan dia masuk ke ruangannya, jam berapa sekarang, dan kapan pesta ini akan selesai. Hinata juga bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ada Uchiha Sasuke di pesta kantornya. Kenapa pria itu ada di sini, dan kenapa Hinata berbaring di atas pahanya?

"Akhirnya kau bangun." Seru Sasuke saat melihat Hinata sudah terbangun. "Kau mau bangun?" tanya Sasuke, dia kemudian membantu Hinata untuk duduk dengan perlahan.

"Uchiha-san, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hm, kebetulan kita bertemu di luar saat kau mabuk. Lalu aku membawamu ke sini, dan orang-orang memintaku untuk duduk dan minum sebentar." Jelas Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, ada nada kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya, aku merasa mual."

"Hinata, akhirnya kau bangun." Kata Tenten yang menyadari Hinata yang sudah bangun.

Hinata meneguk air mineral dan kembali bersandar di sofa. "Jam berapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Jam 12 malam." Jawab Tenten.

"Aku harus pulang." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.",

"Tidak perlu, Tenten. Kau temani saja mereka berpesta. Aku akan pulang duluan, perutku sedang tidak enak." Cegah Hinata. Dia tentu saja akan merasa sangat tidak enak kalau harus mengacaukan pesta mereka. Ini biasanya berlangsung setidaknya sampai jam 2 pagi. Hinata tidak mau mengacaukan ini hanya karena dia mabuk.

"Tapi kau mabuk, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian." Ujar Tenten.

"Aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang." Kata Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin pulang. Jadi kau bisa ikut aku." Tambahnya.

"Ide bagus! Nah, kalau ada teman aku tidak akan khawatir." Kata Tenten. Sasuke pernah tinggal semalam di apartemen Hinata saat keadaan Hinata sedang buruk, dan pria itu tidak macam-macam. Dia benar-benar menjaga Hinata, dan karena itu juga Tenten merasa bisa percaya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang. Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Sasuke, yang kemudian berdiri. Sasuke pamit dengan staff-staff Hinata sebelum dia akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan bersama Hinata. Keduanya berjalan ke parkiran dalam keadaan sunyi. Tidak ada yang berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke mobilnya, dan kemudian masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Ini bukan petama kalinya Hinata berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Mobil Sasuke berwana hitam, baik luar maupun dalam. Sekarang Hinata baru menyadari, dia sering melihat Sasuke mengenakan pakaian berwarna Hitam. Selain Hitam ada juga warna biru gelap. Apakah itu warna kesukaannya, pikir Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. "Mari aku antar ke apartemenmu." Kata Sasuke menawarkan, "Jangan tolak aku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini." Tambah Sasuke lagi. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

"Makanan kesukaan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Jawab saja." Paksa Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku rasa semuanya aku suka asal ada banyak tomatnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jawablah dengan spesifik." Protes Hinata.

"Itu sudah spesifik, lagipula kenapa kau mau tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya iseng bertanya." Balas Hinata.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu apa makanan kesukaanmu?" balas Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku suka coklat." Jawab Hinata.

"Coklat? Es krim coklat, waffle coklat, kue coklat?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku suka semuanya, asal ada coklat. Oh! Cinnamon roll juga aku suka." Tambah Hinata.

"Bukannya itu membuat gemuk? Bukan maksud untuk menyindir. Tapi bukannya wanita akan menghindari makanan-makanan itu karena ingin menjaga bentuk tubuh mereka?",

"Kau memang benar, hampir semua wanita menjauhi makanan itu. Tapi bukan aku.",

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu." Balas Sasuke heran.

"Maksudnya?",

"Nah kita sudah di lantai enam, ayo keluar." Potong Sasuke sebelum Hinata mulai mengomel. Malam sudah larut dan dia juga sudah lelah, dia tidak akan ada tenaga lagi untuk menghadapi Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengganti passwordmu?" tanya Sasuke saat dia melihat Hinata memasukkan password yang telah dia ketahui.

"Iya, aku rasa aku tidak perlu menggantinya." Balas Hinata.

"Bukankah lebih baik diganti saja? Kau tahu, meskipun kita ini tetangga. Tapi kau tidak begitu mengenalku bukan? Bisa saja aku masuk diam-diam dan mengambil barang-barangmu, atau melukaimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya, menurutku kau memang masih orang asing. Tapi, aku percaya padamu." Kata Hinata bersungguh-sungguh. "Selain itu, kau juga sudah kaya dan terkenal. Buat apa kau menjadi pencuri di apartemenku." Tambah Hinata.

"Kau ada benarnya." Kata Sasuke setuju.

Hinata kemudian membuka pintunya, "Selamat malam, Uchiha-san. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Kata Hinata.

"Sama-sama, masuklah." Perintah Sasuke.

"Hyuga." Belum Hinata menutup pintunya, Sasuke menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan pintu dan membukanya kembali.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran dan sekaligus terkejut.

"Kau bilang aku masih orang asing bagimu. Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata terlihat bingung dan sedikit kesulitan mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat reaksi Hinata mulai merasa resah, apakah ini terlalu cepat? "Sebagai tetangga!" tambah Sasuke. "Kita harus saling mengenal sebagai tetangga, untuk menambah koneksi. Asistenmu pasti pernah menjelaskan sesuatu seperti itu bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, Tenten memang pernah mengajariku soal menambah koneksi." Balas Hinata.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Tetangga?" tanya Sasuke. "Kita bisa saling mengenal. Mungkin mulai dengan saling menyimpan nomor ponsel masing-masing?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah, itu ide bagus Uchiha-san! Baiklah, ini nomor ponselku." Jawab Hinata setuju, kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Sasuke. "Jangan lupa untuk mengabari nomor ponselmu." Tambah Hinata.

"Tentu, aku akan segera melakukannya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetangga. Luar biasa Sasuke." Geram Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah selesai mandi dan sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Dia kembali melihat ponselnya, ada kontak baru dengan nama 'Hyuga Hinata' tertera di dalamnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa suatu saat dia akan kesulitan untuk mendekati seseorang dalam hidupnya. Jangankan untuk mendekati seseorang, dia bahkan tidak menyangka untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel seorang wanita akan sesulit ini. Biasanya dialah yang mendapatkannya dengan Cuma-Cuma. Mereka biasanya memberikannya dengan sukarela, bahkan mereka terkadang sengaja memberikannya dengan cara-cara aneh, seperti menuliskan di memo dan menyelinapkannya ke pesanan Sasuke, atau dengan meminta pelayan mengantarkan memo ataupun tisu plus nomor ponsel mereka.

Air masih menetes dari rambutnya, dan Sasuke mengabaikan rambutnya yang basah itu. Sasuke kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia suka coklat, pikir Sasuke. Cinnamon Roll juga. Dia mahir memasak, dan juga memotret. Dia bertubuh kecil, berkulit putih serta berambut panjang. Pertama kali dia terlihat sangat sombong dan tidak sopan, wanita angkuh yang punya harga diri tinggi. Lalu kemudian dia memperlihatkan senyumannya, begitu juga tawa, bahkan ketakutannya. Dia orang yang peduli kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia terlihat cantik dalam gaun hitam yang pernah dia kenakan, bahkan dia juga terlihat cantik dalam balutan kemeja dan celana jeans. Dia memiliki senyuman terindah dan suara tawa yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Hinata menjadi sosok dia yang terus Sasuke pikirkan. Dia yang menghiasi pikirannya selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Hinata dalam pikirannya. Dia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana bau aroma Hinata di pelukannya. Segala tentang dia terasa begitu indah dan menyenangkan, segala tentang dia terasa baru bagi Sasuke. Seolah-olah perasaan ini membuatnya terlahir kembali, terlahir untuk kembali merasakan indahnya cinta.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – THE UNFORTUNATE EVENTS.**

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke!" Omel Lee saat dia mengunjungi artisnya itu. Apartemen yang berantakan, pakaian berserakan, dapurnya bahkan lebih berantakan lagi. Sasuke adalah manusia paling bersih dan rapi yang pernah Lee kenal. Dia bahkan bisa marah seharian jika melihat kantor mereka berantakan. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar tidak biasa, ini adalah kejadian luar biasa yang pernah terjadi.

"Aku terserang flu." Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya seperti hantu. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya pucat dan suaranya sangat serak.

"Astaga, jangan bicara lagi. Suaramu benar-benar serak, apa kau sudah minum obat? Sudah makan?" tanya Lee. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sesuai permintaan Lee jangan bicara.

"Jadi ini alasanmu tidak menjawab telpon selama tiga hari? Karena terserang flu?" tanya Lee lagi. Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Lee menyesal memintanya jangan bicara. Biasanya saja dia irit berbicara, sekarang saat dia tidak berbicara entah kenapa terasa lebih menyebalkan.

"Kita harus pergi ke dokter." Saran Lee.

"Tidak perlu, jangan membesar-besarkan. Ini hanya flu biasa." Jelas Sasuke susah payah.

"Katakan itu sambil mendengar suaramu, kau benar-benar terkena flu parah, man." Balas Lee.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan minum obat. Obatku habis, tolong pergi belikan beberapa." Pinta Sasuke.

"Aku tetap menganjurkan untuk ke dokter." Paksa Lee.

"Pergi beli obat saja sana." Bantah Sasuke yang kemudian langsung menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu ditutup dibarengi dengan omelan Lee. Dia memang sudah sering menguji kesabaran manajernya itu. Dia saja heran, kenapa Lee bisa bertahan mengurusinya selama ini. Sakit di saat liburan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Apalagi hari ini hari natal! Meskipun Sasuke tidak terlalu mengikuti tradisi Natal, tapi dia suka menghadiri pesta-pesta di malam Natal. Natal tahun ini benar-benar Natal terburuk kedua yang pernah dia rasakan. Karena di hari yang seharusnya penuh dengan suka cita, dia malah terbaring di kamarnya yang gelap gulita dilengkapi dengan batuk dan bersin yang datang sili berganti.

Bel pintunya berbunyi, Sasuke berusaha menghiraukannya tapi itu terus berbunyi. Apakah itu Lee? Lee kan tahu passwordnya, kenapa perlu susah-susah membunyikan bel? Dengan enggan Sasuke bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Kalau ini Lee, dia akan menghajar orang itu karena membuatnya berjalan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Permisi!" suara seorang wanita yang terasa tidak asing bagi Sasuke.

"Hyuga?" Sasuke heran ketika mendapati Hinata berada di depan apartemennya.

"Uchiha-san, kau ada di dalam?" panggil Hinata. Sasuke kemudian membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat Natal, Uchiha-san!" seru Hinata,

"Selamat Natal juga, Hyuga-san." Balas Sasuke dengan suara seraknya.

"Astaga Uchiha-san, kau sedang flu?"tanya Hinata.

"Hn, seperti yang terlihat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku bawa pai apel, untuk berterimakasih karena kau sudah mengantarku pulang. Tapi sepertinya saat ini kau tidak bisa memakannya. Apa kau sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Hinata.

"Aku punya sup, apa kau mau? Aku bisa membawakannya dan memanaskannya untukmu.",

"Itu boleh juga."

Hinata kemudian segera kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil sup yang dia janjikan. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan semangkuk sup. "Bisa pinjam dapurmu, ini harus dipanaskan dulu." kata Hinata. Sasuke kemudian mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"Ini karena aku sedang sakit." Jelas Sasuke dengan susah payah.

"Aku bisa mengerti, kau berbaringlah dulu aku akan menghangatkan ini dulu." perintah Hinata.

Sasuke berbaring di sofanya yang besar, buka sofa mini seperti di apartemen Hinata, sofa yang menyiksanya sepanjang malam. Sasuke merasa lucu dengan keadaannya saat ini. Pikirkan saja, dia memikirkan wanita ini sepanjang malam sampai-sampai dia tertidur dengan rambut yang basah. Sialnya saat dia terbangun dia malah terserang flu, yang bertahan sampai hari ini. Setelah kejadian konyol itu, si wanita yang menyebabkan semua ini malah sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapurnya. Dan hal yang terakhir Sasuke katakan padanya adalah bahwa mereka adalah Tetangga! Ini dilemma terberat Uchiha Sasuke, terberat dalam hal percintaan. Tapi meskipun ini konyol, Sasuke menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Hyuga Hinata sedang berada di dapurnya, sedang memasak. Koreksi sedang memanaskan masakan. Tapi intinya dia berada di sini, di apartemennya, di dapurnya, dan Sasuke merasa senang, meskipun dia sudah mengumpat selama beberapa hari ini.

"Ini, makanlah. Aku akan membuat teh." Kata Hinata. Sasuke menyantap sup pemberian Hinata.

Sasuke menyantap sesendok pertamanya, sup yang enak dan juga hangat. "Ini enak." kata Sasuke.

"Senang kalau kau menyukainya, ini tehmu." Hinata menghidangkan segelas teh di meja.

"Sasuke aku kembali!" suara Lee terdengar berbarengan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. "Sasuke, aku sudah membelikanmu bubu . . Halo? Teman Sasuke?" tanya Lee ketika dia melihat Hinata.

"Iya, aku tetangganya. Aku Hyuga Hinata." ekspersi Lee langsung berubah, dia menjawabnya dengan berooh ria sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh makna, seolah-olah berkata 'jadi ini orangnya?'.

Sasuke juga membalas tatapan Lee dengan penuh makna, makna amarah seolah-olah berkata, 'kenapa kau datang sekarang?!'

"Maaf, aku Rock Lee. Aku manajer orang ini." jelas Lee. "Aku membawa obat dan makanan untuknya." tambah Lee lagi.

"Baguslah, karena Uchiha-san hanya makan sup saja. Lebih baik kalau dia makan lebih banyak dan segera meminum obat." kata Hinata. "Karena temanmu sudah datang, aku akan pamit pulang saja.",

"Biar aku antar ke depan." kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, kau beristirahat saja." tolak Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo aku antar." Paksa Sasuke. Lee yang menyaksikan kejadian itu berharap dia merekam adegan barusan dan menguploadnya ke youtube. Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersikap lembut kepada wanita.

Sebenarnya Sasuke memang lembut jika dengan wanita, dia adalah pria gentleman yang tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita. Tapi itu karena dia tahu etikanya dan karena Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu dari si wanita, sebut saja one night stand atau hal-hal yang menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke bertingkah berbeda, dia terlihat sedikit kikuk saat Hinata disekitarnya. Apakah ini masih umur dimana dia mengalami cinta monyet? Pikir Lee.

"Ini makan bubur dan minum obatmu." perintah Lee. Sasuke hanya menurut dan bahkan sangat patuh setelah Hinata datang. Dia bahkan terlihat sedikit melamun saat memakan makanannya. "Sasuke, cepatlah sembuh karena aku akan segera mengintrogasimu." ujar Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Natal, Nee-chan!",

"Selamat Natal juga Hanabi." Hinata sedang videocall dengan Hanabi, sedangkan Tenten mengajukan diri untuk menyiapkan pie apel mereka.

"Hanabi-chan, Selamat Natal!" kata Tenten sambil bergabung bersama mereka.

"Selamat Natal juga, Tenten Nee-san.",

"Imutnya, aku harap aku punya adik perempuan juga.",

"Terimakasih ,Nee-san." balas Hanabi.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ibu baik-baik saja." balas Hanabi singkat, meskipun kabar yang disampaikannya baik, tapi raut wajahnya berubah saat dia membahas tentang ibunya.

"Ada apa Hanabi? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ibu dan aku baik-baik saja, Nee-chan, sungguh." ulang Hanabi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, senang mendengarnya.",

"Nee-chan, aku ada janji dengan teman-teman. Aku akan pergi sekarang, nanti kita bicara lagi. Sampai jumpa."

"Kurasa Hanabi menyembunyikan sesuatu." kata Hinata.

"Benarkah? Apa bukan perasaanmu saja?" tanya Tenten.

"Mungkin memang cuma perasaanku saja. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja.",

"Semoga." ucap Tenten ikut berdoa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau habis darimana? Aku menunggu lumayan lama." tanya Tenten. Memang saat Tenten datang, Hinata sedang tidak ada. Tapi dia menemukan ponsel Hinata di atas meja, makanya dia berinisiatif menunggu sahabatnya ini.

"Oh, aku baru habis dari apartemen Uchiha-san." jelas Hinata.

"Apartemennya?",

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Tenten. Tadi aku memberikan pai apel ini kepadanya, tapi rupanya dia sedang sakit. Jadi aku bawakan sedikit sup. Tapi karena sup itu sup tadi pagi yang sudah dingin, jadi aku memanaskannya sebentar di sana." jelas Hinata.

"Wah, kau sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Sudah langsung menjawab otomatis." goda Tenten yang dihadiahi cubitan oleh Hinata. "Hentikan Hinata, sakit! Ha ha ha.. Oke, sakit apa si Uchiha itu?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Sepertinya flu.",

"Flu? Sial sekali nasibnya, sakit di liburan seperti ini." kata Tenten.

"Benar, kasihan juga dia. Tapi sebenanrnya dia juga sedang liburan di sini." kata Hinata.

"Oh iya, aku masih sedikit penasaran Hinata. Bagaimana bisa kita tidak tahu kalau dia tetanggamu? Padahal kan kita sudah mengenal hampir semua penghuni di sini." tanya Tenten.

"Soal itu, Uchiha-san bilang dia sudah tinggal sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi sejak dua tahun terakhir dia tidak pulang ke Jepang, karena sedang menyelesaikan album dan tur dunianya. Kalau tidak salah seperti itu." Jelas Hinata, pai apel di piringnya sudah habis beralih ke perut Hinata. "Kau mau pai lagi?" tanya Hinata saat ingin mengambil potongan lebih untuk dirinya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah kenyang." tolak Tenten. "Jadi seperti itu. Masuk akal juga. Aku memang mendengar dia tidak berada di Jepang selama dua tahun terakhir. Tur keliling dunianya sukses besar, sayangnya dia lebih terkenal di Eropa daripada di Jepang." Tambah Tenten.

"Mungkin karena selera musiknya saja. Dia memainkan musik klasik, jadi tidak terlalu terkenal di sini. Musik klasik kan berat. Apalagi dengan tren idol grup dan musik pop rock, musiknya pasti kalah saing di pasaran." Kalau diingat-ingat memang musik klasik kurang peminatnya di Jepang. Kalau dari sudut pandang Hinata, dia mengukur semua itu dengan jumlah job pemotretan untuk album atau single penyanyi atau pemusik tertentu. Dalam setahun dia bisa mendapatkan setidaknya enam job dari idol grub, dan delapan job dari band. Tapi permintaan dari sektor musik klasik sangat rendah, biasanya setahun hanya ada dua atau tiga job.

"Tapi Uchiha Sasuke ini terkenal dikalangan artis. Mereka mengenalnya karena ketampanannya.",

"Kalau aku tidak salah, kau pernah menceritakan soal ini. Soal dia yang dikenal oleh kalangan selebritis karena dia tampan, kaya dan berbakat." tebak Hinata.

"Iya benar! Aku baru saja ingat.",

"Tenten kalau dia memang semenarik itu, kau dekati saja dia. Asal tahan sakit hati, dengar-dengar dia lumayan playboy." gurau Hinata.

"Dia memang playboy, Hinata! Dia tidak pernah bertahan dengan seorang wanita untuk waktu yang lama, dia selalu gonta-ganti. Malah dengar-dengar dia tidak pernah memacari mereka. Hanya dekat dan kau tahu, friend with benefits." jelas Tenten. "Tapi jika kau suruh aku mendekatinya, aku tidak akan mau. Ini bukan karena aku tidak tahan sakit hati, tapi sepertinya dia tertarik padamu." tambah Tenten.

"Apa? Tertarik padaku? Tidak mungkin." bantah Hinata.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Dia tampan, kau cantik. Kau single, dia. . . Bisa dibilang single. Apa yang tidak mungkin?",

"Jangan lupakan bagaimana kami bertemu Tenten, berujung di kantor polisi! Kami hanya berdamai karena kami bertetangga." bantah Hinata lagi.

"Kau sepertinya perlu menonton drama. Cinta itu dipertemukan di dalam kejadian yang tidak terduga. Bahkan biasanya cinta berawal dari benci." terang Tenten.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan bahas ini. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama,Tenten. Lagipula kau kan tahu, aku tidak akan mau menjalin hubungan percintaan. Aku tidak mau seperti Ibuku, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti kedua orangtuaku." jelas Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan meluncurkan album musikmu di Jepang. Kita akan menjadwalkan pemotretan dalam waktu dekat. Kosongkan jadwalmu, Sasuke." perintah Guy.

"Sebentar, Guy-sensei. Untuk pemotretan, kita belum mendapat fotografernya. Kebanyakan fotografer yang bagus sudah penuh jadwal sampai awal musim semi." lapor Lee.

"Lee! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Ini masalah yang serius! Album ini harus diluncurkan dalam waktu dekat." omel Guy.

"Apa kita tidak bisa menunda peluncurannya saja? Akan sulit untuk menemukan fotografer yang bagus dalam waktu dekat." kata Sasuke berpendapat.

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah dianalisa dengan baik. Jika kita menunda, nanti albummu akan kalah saing dengan album dari idol grub yang akan bersamaan mengeluarkan album di musim depan. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Meskipun seharusnya kau masih libur, tapi kurasa kalau hanya untuk berfoto kau tidak akan keberatan kan? Untuk promosi di media masa akan diatur di kemudian hari." terang Guy.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

"Guy-sensei, Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku ada ide." kata Lee menarik perhatian kedua orang lainnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Hyuga-san?" saran Lee.

"Hyuga? Hyuga Hinata? Si fotografer wanita itu? Dia berbakat dan sedang populer. Tapi kita tidak punya kontak dan kita juga tidak tahu apakah dia bisa atau tidak." kata Guy.

"Sebenarnya Guy-sensei, aku tahu siapa yang bisa mencari tahu tentang semua itu." kata Lee sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Apa maksud Lee kau bisa mencaritahu soal Hyuga?" tanya Guy.

"Sebenarnya dia tetanggaku. Aku akan mencoba bertanya padanya." jawab Sasuke dengan terpaksa.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari rapat yang melelahkan, Sasuke tiba di apartemennya. Tiada tempat senyaman rumah sendiri, koreksi apartemen sendiri. Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan mencari nama Hinata. Dia baru ingat, dia belum memberitahu nomor ponselnya pada Hinata mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Sasuke menelpon ke nomor Hinata, beberapa kali tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Sedang apa Hinata sampai tidak menjawab ponselnya, atau dia memberikan nomor yang salah pada Sasuke? Mereka kan memang mantan musuh yang menjadi tetangga, meskipun Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata tapi Hinata kan tidak? Siapa tahu Hinata masih membencinya jadi dia memberikan nomor yang salah? Pikir Sasuke. " Hentikan semua pemikiran ini Sasuke! Ini bukan dirimu!" Omelnya pada diri sendiri.

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san!" pintu Sasuke di ketuk oleh seseorang, terdengar buru-buru. Sasuke langsung bergegas dan membuka pintu. "Sasuke-san!",

"Ada apa bibi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Istrinya Nakamura-san akan melahirkan, Nakamura-san sedang di luar kota, kau harus membantu kami membawanya ke rumah sakit!" pinta Bibi Tsunade, salah satu orang tua yang tinggal di gedung itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Sasuke bergegas mengambil jacket dan kunci mobilnya. Dia dan Bibi Tsunade bergegas ke apartemen Nakamura-san.

"Uchiha-san!" teriak Hinata, wanita itu sedang memegang Istri Nakamura-san dengan tangan dipenuhi darah.

"Astaga, apa dia pendarahan?" tanya Sasuke, dia segera menggendong istri Nakamura-san.

"Hati-hati."pesan Hinata. Dalam sekejap mereka sampai ke basemen, Sasuke membiarkan Hinata dan Istri Nakamura-san di kursi penumpang, sedangkan Bibi Tsunade bersamanya di depan.

"Aku akan ngebut." kata Sasuke. Nasib baik karena jalanan Tokyo tidak ramai, mereka tiba di rumah sakit dengan cepat. "Dokter, ada ibu hamil yang pendarahan!" teriak Sasuke sambil kembali menggendong Istri Nakamura-san. Beberapa perawat datang dan membawa Istri Nakamura-san di atas tempat tidur.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, kami akan segera melangsungkan persalinan." ujar seorang dokter.

Istri Nakamura-san dibawa ke ruang operasi dan mereka hanya bisa menunggu di luar. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja, semoga Tuhan melindunginya." doa Bibi Tsunade. Mulutnya tak henti-henti mengucapkan doa untuk keselamatan Istri Nakamura-san dan bayinya. Hinata juga terlihat ketakutan, dia sudah membersihkan tangannya, tapi wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kekhawatiran yang sama saat Sasuke pertama melihatnya tadi. Sasuke sendiri duduk diam dan berusaha tenang. Tampilan luar mungkin menipu orang-orang, Sasuke terlihat santai dan tenang, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga mencemaskan istri Nakamura-san dan bayinya, dia juga masih menyumpahi kebodohan Nakamura-san yang meninggalkan istrinya yang hamil tua. Pria itu sedang di Kyoto dan akan kembali besok pagi, dia mengambil penerbangan tercepat yang bisa dia dapatkan.

Sasuke berdiri dan pergi membeli minuman hangat, dia yakin mereka membutuhkannya. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan minuman hangat, dia segera memberikannya kepada Bibi Tsunade.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Tuhan pasti akan menjaganya." kata Tsunade.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-san. Untung kau sedang ada di rumah." tambahnya.

"Sama-sama, bi. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Hyuga-san, minum ini." Sasuke memberikan segelas minuman pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih."kata Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks setelah minum. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sasuke sambil meminum minumannya.

"Untung saja ada kau, Uchiha-san." kata Hinata. "Aku sangat takut." Suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Hei, sudah tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku takut kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Nakamura-san dan bayinya.".

"Tenanglah, mereka akan selamat." Sasuke memberanikan diri mengusap punggung Hinata, "Dokter pasti menyelamatkan mereka." kata Sasuke lagi.

Setelah lebih dari dua jam menunggu, akhirnya Dokter keluar. "Persalinannya tidak mudah, tapi Ibu dan bayinya selamat." jelas dokter.

"Syukurlah, terimakasih Tuhan." Bibi Tsunade tidak henti-hentinya memanjatkan puji dan syukur.

"Apa tuan suaminya?" tanya dokter pada Sasuke.

"Bukan, aku tetangganya. Suaminya sedang di luar kota." jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami perlu perwakilan keluarganya untuk menyelesaikan administrasi.",

"Biar aku yang tangani." kata Sasuke menawarkan diri.

Setelah semua urusan administrasi diselesaikan, Sasuke pergi ke ruang pasien. "Bagaimana keadaan Nakamura-san?".

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan, dokter sudah memberikan obat." jawab Hinata.

"Mana bayinya?" tanya Sasuke, dia ingin melihat bayi yang baru saja lahir itu.

"Di sana, di kotak itu." Hinata membawa Sasuke menemui bayi kecil yang baru saja lahir itu.

"Apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Laki-laki." jawab Hinata.

"Dia bayi laki-laki yang sehat." Kata Sasuke, tangannya mengusap kepala bayi dengan perlahan seolah-olah jika dia mengeluarkan tenaga sedikit saja,bayi itu akan terluka.

"Apa kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, tidak. Aku bisa menyakitinya." tolak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyakitinya, sini biar aku angkat dia untukmu." Hinata dengan terampil mengangkat dan menggendong bayi kecil itu. "Biar aku ajarkan, berikan tanganmu." perintah Hinata.

Sasuke awalnya takut, dia belum pernah menggendong bayi seumur hidupnya, tapi Hinata dengan terampil mengajarkannya. Perlahan-lahan bayi itu diberikan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke merasa takjub dan sekaligus bahagia. Lihatlah bayi kecil di hadapannya. Begitu mungil, begitu murni, begitu mengagumkan. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih berada di dalam perut ibunya, dan sekarang dia sudah lahir ke dunia. "Dia sangat indah." kata Sasuke, dia menatap Hinata dan juga bayi di dekapannya.

"Kau orang yang baik, Uchiha-san." Ujar Hinata, yang mana membuat Sasuke langsung menatapnya. Sasuke perlahan-lahan menempatkan kembali bayi itu dengan bantuan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyuga-san. Apa aku orang baik atau tidak, kau pasti sudah mendengar cerita tentang aku." kata Sasuke menatap Hinata sekali lagi. Wanita ini, apa dia melihat sesuatu yang lain dari Sasuke? Karena kata baik, tentu saja tidak bisa diberikan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Tak terhitung jumlah wanita yang sudah dia permainkan, wanita yang mencaci dan mengutuknya. Tapi wanita di hadapannya ini malah mengatakan kalau dia orang yang baik.

"Aku mendengar satu dua hal dari asistenku. Tapi aku percaya pada apa yang kulihat, Uchiha-san. Menurutku kau adalah pria yang baik, terlepas dari segala hal yang pernah kau lakukan.",

"Terimakasih, Hyuga-san." balas Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

 **TBC**

* * *

Thank you buat yang udah review ^^

review kalian adalah semangatku! haha..

oh iya,, author mau kasih warning hahaha ehh spoiler dulu.

dalam beberapa chapter ke depan, Sakura dan Naruto akan hadir di dalam cerita.

penasaran apa imbasnya ke main pairing kita?

terus nantikan fanfic ini yah :*

^^y


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – A LITTLE PIECE OF PUZZLE.

"Terimakasih banyak, Uchiha-san." Nakamura-san berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasihnya pada Sasuke. Dia kembali pagi ini, dan dia segera menemui Istrinya.

"Aku hanya membantu sebisaku, kalau tidak ada Bibi Tsunade dan Hyuga-san, mungkin kita tidak akan tahu kalau istrimu akan melahirkan." kata Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Tsunade-san, Hyuga-san, kalian sangat berjasa bagi keluarga kami.",

"Sudahlah Nakamura-san. Yang penting istri dan bayimu sehat. Kalau begitu sepertinya kami akan pulang duluan. Jaga istrimu baik-baik." kata Bibi Tsunade.

Mereka bertiga menginap semalaman di rumah sakit. Ketiganya bersikeras menginap di sana, Sasuke sampai lelah mencoba membawa mereka pulang. Karena tidak ada yang mau pulang, Sasuke juga ikut tidak pulang. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan dua orang wanita yang berjaga, sementara dia yang pria malah pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

Selama perjalanan, Hinata tertidur di samping Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi. Sasuke sesekali memperhatikan wajah Hinata, dia pasti sangat lelah.

"Hinata-san wanita yang cantik dan baik." Bibi Tsunade menyadarkan Sasuke yang sedang mengamati Hinata.

"Eh, iya bibi. Dia memang cantik dan baik hati.".

"Kau juga pria yang baik, Sasuke-san." kata Bibi Tsunade lagi.

"Terimakasih, bi." balas Sasuke.

"Bangunkan Hinata-san ya, bibi mau segera masuk dan tidur. Sampai jumpa." Bibi Tsunade meninggalkan mereka berdua di mobil, dia juga sangat ingin tidur, semua orang kurang tidur.

"Hyuga-san. Hyuga-san." panggil Sasuke. "Hyuga-san kita sudah sampai." panggilnya sekali lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh Hinata pelan.

"Hm? Sudah sampai?",

"Iya. Ayo kita masuk, Bibi tsunade sudah masuk duluan." kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Sasuke juga sama mengantuknya dengan Hinata dan Bibi Tsunade. Dia berharap bisa segera masuk ke apartemennya dan segera tidur di kasurnya. Lift berhenti di lantai enam,

"Sampai jumpa, Uchiha-san.",

"Sampai jumpa." balas Sasuke. Hinata keluar dari lift, Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Hinata menjauhinya.

"Hyuga-san." Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata, dia mengikuti Hinata dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Menurutmu aku adalah pria yang baik. Kau bilang kau percaya pada apa yang kau lihat." kata Sasuke. "Aku sangat menghargai pendapatmu, kau melihat sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa kulihat." Sasuke menatap Hinata kali ini. "Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku punya permintaan. Bolehkah kita saling mengenal lebih jauh? Lebih dari hanya tetangga?",

"Lebih dari hanya tetangga?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu dan kau lebih mengenalku. Pada saat itu, saat kita lebih saling mengenal aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu lagi. Orang seperti apakah aku ini." kata Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke,

"Kumohon pertimbangkanlah permintaanku ini. Sampai jumpa dan selamat beristirahat Hyuga-san." kata Sasuke, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Uchiha Sasuke?" gumam Hinata. Dia tidak bisa tidur, dia berusaha tidur tapi tetap terjaga. Kejadian sebelumnya cukup membuatnya bingung. Dia meminta pendapatku soal dirinya? Dia juga meminta kesempatan untuk saling mengenal. Apakah tetangga saja tidak cukup? Pikir Hinata. Hinata tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke, cerita tentangnya tidak terlalu baik. Meskipun dia berbakat dalam musik, tapi sifatnya memang tidak bisa dianggap menyenangkan. Mereka malah pernah bertengkar karena hal sepele yang bahkan berujung di kantor polisi. Tapi sekarang pria itu malah memintanya untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Hinata memang tidak populer, tapi dia pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta oleh beberapa pria di kampusnya. Mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Hinata menolak mereka semua.

Kesimpulannya, Hinata memang tidak pernah merasakan percintaan apalagi pacaran, tapi dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mendengar pernyataan cinta. Hal yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke, tidak termasuk dalam pernyataan cinta bukan? Mengenal lebih jauh? Uchiha Sasuke bisa saja langsung ke intinya, dengan meminta Hinata menemaninya beberapa saat atau bertingkah menjadi pacarnya, Hinata akan lebih mudah langsung menolaknya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Hinata menolak orang yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh? Mungkin perkenalan tidak akan selalu berujung kepada percintaan, mungkin akan berujung ke persahabatan seperti dia dan Tenten.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. 'Ini nomor ponselku, maaf baru memberitahu. Uchiha Sasuke.' Hinata kemudian memeriksa beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Dari Uchiha Sasuke, dia menelponnya kemarin. Sayangnya saat dia menelpon Hinata sedang berada di apartemen Nakamura-san. Hinata menyimpan nomor Sasuke, dia menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan menyimpan kontaknya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke atau mengganti namanya dengan orang aneh? Tenten pasti akan menggodanya kalau tahu dia memiliki nomor ponsel Sasuke, sedangkan menggantinya menjadi orang aneh juga tidak manusiawi bagi Sasuke. Tetangga Aneh. Begitu Hinata menyimpan nomor Sasuke di ponselnya. Dia mengabaikan rasa manusiawinya, setidaknya dia memberikan panggilan tetangga bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata datang ke kantornya. Dia perlu memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan. Lupakan kalau besok adalah tahun baru, hari ini dia masih harus bekerja setidaknya setengah hari. Staff yang bekerja hari ini hanya staff di bagian resepsionis, tapi mereka hanya akan bekerja setengah hari. Tidak akan ada pekerjaan baru hari ini. Orang-orang biasanya menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sebelum akhir tahun, dan akan mencari atau menerima pekerjaan baru di awal tahun nanti. Telpon di ruang kerjanya berbunyi,

"Hyuga-san, ada orang yang ingin bertemu." kata staff yang berada di depan.

" Siapa?",

"Uchiha Sasuke-san." Sasuke? Kenapa dia datang ke kantornya? Mereka kan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. "Suruh dia masuk." perintah Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san." sapa Hinata.

"Pagi, Hyuga-san. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan. Silahkan duduk, ada apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, labelku akan meluncurkan album di awal tahun. Tapi kami belum menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk cover album untuk penjualan di Jepang." jelas Sasuke.

"Biar kutebak, kau butuh jasa fotografiku?" tebak Hinata.

"Benar sekali, makanya aku menemuimu di sini. Karena sepertinya tidak sopan membahas pekerjaan di rumah." kata Sasuke. "Kami harus memulai pemotretannya setelah tahun baru. Sesegera mungkin, labelku melakukan kesalahan dengan meminta orang yang tidak berkompeten dalam mengurus pemotretannya. Jadi kami harus mengurus semuanya dari awal." tambahnya.

"Aku takut kalau terlalu cepat, aku tidak akan punya staff yang cukup untuk pemotretan. Aku baru saja meliburkan mereka. Mungkin beberapa sudah pulang ke daerah masing-masing." jelas Hinata.

"Bisa kau aturkan waktu yang tercepat? Kami sedikit terburu-buru, dan hanya kau yang bisa aku mintai pertolongan.",

"Bagaimana kalau biarkan aku bahas dengan staff yang lain. Setelah semuanya dipastikan, aku akan mengabarkannya padamu.",

"Kapan kau bisa memastikannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nanti malam. Kurasa aku bisa dapat kabar pastinya nanti malam." jawab Hinata.

"Tapi aku rasa ini harus memakan biaya lebih banyak, karena memaksa staffku mengurangi hari libur mereka." tambah Hinata.

"Tenang saja kalau soal pembayarannya, kami sudah bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan itu." kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan aku kabari nanti malam.",

"Baiklah." Sasuke masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan segera pergi.

"Ada yang lain, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak ada lagi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.",

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Uchiha-san."

"Hyuga-san, setelah ini apa kau ada pekerjaan lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, sebenarnya aku juga hampir selesai. Ada apa Uchiha-san?",

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang denganku? Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak." ajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi tadi siang kau makan siang dengan si Uchiha itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia mengajak setelah selesai bicara soal bisnis." jelas Hinata sambil menghidangkan nasi kari.

"Terimakasih. Ini kelihatannya enak." seru Tenten. Setelah selesai membahas kapan staff mereka bisa kembali secepatnya ke Tokyo, Hinata dan Tenten langsung melanjutkan acara mereka ke makan malam. Uchiha Sasuke sudah diberitahu kalau mereka akan memulai pemotretan tanggal 3 Januari, dan dia setuju.

"Apa besok kau mau pergi ke kuil?" tanya Hinata.

"Buat apa? Aku lebih baik tidur." tolak Tenten.

"Tentu saja untuk berdoa, kau bisa tidur lain hari.",

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku takut aku tidak akan bangun awal, lagipula ini liburan. Orang-orang seperti kita butuh liburan yang sebenarnya.",

"Jadi apa liburan yang sebenarnya,menurut Tenten-san ini?",

"Menurutku, kita harus ke pulau tropis. Jepang sedang musim dingin,dan akan bertahan selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Kita harusnya pergi ke pantai, berjemur sampai kulit kita mengcoklat." jelas Tenten sambil mengambarkan semua yang dia ucapkan dengan tangannya.

"Berliburlah dan jangan kembali, kau sudah lupa kalau kita ada pekerjaan dengan Uchiha-san?",

"Kita berlibur setelah pekerjaan itu. Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten dengan antusias.

"Entahlah Tenten, sepertinya memutuskan untuk berlibur secepatnya ini tidak baik. Kita butuh persiapan.",

"Siap-siapnya saat kita mengerjakan pekerjaan dari Uchiha saja? Ayolah! Kali ini aku yang traktir!" bujuk Tenten tiada henti.

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Bali!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata gagal mengajak Tenten untuk menemaninya ke kuil. Untung saja Hinata masih bisa mendapatkan teman untuk pergi ke sana. Pagi ini Bibi Tsunade mengajak orang-orang pergi ke kuil bersama-sama. Tidak ramai, tidak semua orang ikut. Mereka ada yang sudah pergi saat malam, ada yang tidak ada di rumah dan sebagainya. Hanya Hinata, Bibi Tsunade, keluarga Nakamura dan Sasuke yang pergi bersama.

"Sayangnya udaranya terlalu dingin untuk membawa si kecil bersama kita." Ujar Nakamura-san, dia menitipkan bayi kecilnya kepada mertuanya yang datang untuk membantu.

"Itu demi kebaikannya, jangan sampai dia kedinginan, akan merepotkan kalau dia menderita hipotermia." Kata Bibi Tsunade.

"Hyuga-san, selamat tahun baru.",

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Uchiha-san." Keduanya saling sapa saat mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau selalu pergi ke kuil setiap tahun baru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, setiap tahunnya. Bagaimana denganmu, Uchiha-san?",

"Aku baru pergi tahun ini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa baru tahun ini?" tanya Hinata heran. Apakah Uchiha Sasuke juga tipe orang yang sama seperti Tenten? Lebih baik tidur daripada pergi berdoa?

"Dulu aku selalu tidak punya waktu. Membuat lagu, lagu dan lagu terus." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, harusnya kau sering-sering pergi berdoa. Siapa tahu setelah berdoa kau akan mendapatkan inspirasi dan segala pekerjaanmu akan terasa lebih mudah.",

"Akan aku ingat, karena kau yang mengatakannya." Kata Sasuke. "Ayo, jangan sampai kita ketinggalan." Ajak Sasuke.

Kuil sangat ramai pagi ini, semua orang datang bersama keluarga, teman, maupun pasangan mereka. Ada yang menggunakan pakaian tradisional juga.

"Andai saja, Hinata-san memakai kimono juga. Pasti terlihat cantik." Ujar Bibi Tsunade.

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya, Bi." Kata Hinata.

"Oh, iya. Kamu kan berasal dari Amerika ya? Mereka tidak melakukan ini di sana." Kata Bibi Tsunade lagi.

"Begitulah."

Setelah mereka selesai berdoa, mereka berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Untuk pergi berdoa susah, pulang juga susah. Wajar saja, karena ini hanya bisa dilakukan setahun sekali. Lagipula akan lebih kalau tempat ini ramai, daripada menjadi sepi. Ramai berarti orang-orang masih banyak yang menjalankan ibadah dan budayanya.

"Jangan sampai terpisah." Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, mereka berdua berusaha melewati kerumunan orang. Sasuke masih belum melepaskan tangannya pada Hinata, dia masih setia menarik tangan Hinata bersamanya. Hinata tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke, dia tahu Sasuke punya niad yang baik. Yaitu untuk menjaganya, tangan Sasuke yang besar dan juga hangat, terasa sangat nyaman berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Apa semua sudah di sini?" tanya Nakamura-san.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, setelah itu makan dirumah kami. kami sudah menyiapkan makanan." Kata Nakamura-san.

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, Nakamura-san? Aku kan bisa menyiapkan beberapa makanan juga." Protes Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-san. Anggap saja ini adalah bentuk rasa terimakasihku karena pertolongan kalian pada istriku.",

"Iya, Ibuku sudah membuatkan masakan yang lezat, jangan tolak niat baik kami ya?" pinta Istri Nakamura-san.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi kerumah mereka." Ajak Bibi Tsunade, dan akhirnya semua orang setuju.

"Uchiha-san.",

"Iya? Ada apa, Hyuga-san?",

"Itu, tanganku." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan mereka berdua.

"Oh! Maafkan aku." Sasuke segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata. Tanganya merasa kehilangan saat Sasuke melepaskannya, dia menikmati sensasi kehangatan dari Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, karena sudah menuntunku tadi." Tambah Hinata.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadi aku sudah memperingati mereka. Rutuk Sasuke berkali-kali. Setelah berdoa ke kuil, mereka semua menikmati makanan di rumah Nakamura-san. Semuanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja, semuanya menyenangkan dan makanannya juga enak. Sampai saat Nakamura-san mengeluarkan sebotol sake. Sake tradisional, khas Kyoto, katanya. Sasuke masih ingat saat dia menemukan Hinata mabuk saat pesta kerjanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menangani alcohol.

"Tadi kan sudah aku peringatkan." Omelnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-san. Aku pikir dia tidak akan mabuk secepat ini." Nakamura-san meminta maaf lagi. Sasuke merasa bingung dan tidak berdaya, Hinata sudah terlanjur mabuk dan sedang menyandar kepadanya.

"Hyuga-san, sadarlah. Jangan tidur di sini." Panggil Sasuke berulang kali.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Istri Nakamura-san.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan membawanya pulang." Kata Sasuke.

"Benar-benar tidak enak harus merepotkanmu seperti ini, Sasuke-san." Kata Istri Nakamura-san lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah pernah melewati ini." Sasuke menggendong Hinata, lagi. "Kami pulang dulu." pamit Sasuke. Dia membawa Hinata dengan hati-hati, Hinata seringan bulu baginya. Membawanya ke ujung dunia pun, Sasuke tidak akan keberatan. "Hanabi." Hinata menginggau di pelukan Sasuke. Siapa Hanabi? Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil membawa Hinata ke dalam apartemennya. Hinata masih belum mengganti passwordnya, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya sendiri.

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata ke atas tempat tidurnya, lalu menyelimuti wanita itu.

"Jangan pergi." Rengek Hinata. Sepertinya dia bermimpi, dia menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi." Rengeknya lagi.

"Sssh, aku ada di sini." Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, dan mengambil tangan Hinata ke dalam genggamannya. Dia menunggu sampai Hinata tenang, dan benar-benar tertidur.

"Ayah, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan kami." Ayah? Sasuke heran. Apakah Hinata punya masa lalu yang buruk dengan keluarganya? Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata, dia memperhatikan wanita di hadapannya ini. "Apa yang pernah terjadi kepadamu?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan khawatir.

Sasuke tinggal beberapa saat, dia masih setia menjaga Hinata. "Apa yang pernah terjadi kepadamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, meskipun dia tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Sasuke memberanikan dirinya mencium kening Hinata, sebelum membenarkan selimutnya sekali lagi. Sasuke berdiri, dia yakin Hinata sudah tertidur. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Cantik." Ucap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Hinata.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 –**

"Oke, hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Terima kasih." Hinata membubarkan staffnya. Hari ini adalah hari pemotretan untuk album Sasuke. Mereka memilih menggunakan studio daripada lokasi di luar, mengingat udara yang masih dingin. Tidak mungkin mereka harus melakukan pemotretan berjam-jam di luar ruangan. Mereka cukup bekerja keras hari ini, sebuah grand piano berwarna putih di pindahkan ke dalam studio tadi pagi. Persiapan set pun dari pagi hari, meskipun ini pemotretan di dalam ruangan. Hinata ingin segalanya sesuai konsep yang sudah mereka tentukan. Untung saja Tenten sudah bersedia mendengarkan album itu , jadi dia bisa memberikan ide konsep yang segar berdasar album musik Sasuke.

"Kerja bagus, Hyuga-san." Guy direktur label musik Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Terimakasih, Guy-san. Terimakasih juga karena sudah mempercayakan pekerjaan ini kepada kami." balas Hinata dengan sopan.

"Kamilah yang harus berterimakasih. Kami sedikit kecolongan kali ini, Sasuke pasti sudah cerita padamu bukan?"

"Iya, dia bilang ada orang yang tidak kompeten yang mengacau.",

"Yah, kurang lebihnya memang seperti itu. Untung saja Sasuke punya teman yang berbakat sepertimu, kami tertolong."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Guy-san. Apakah anda mau melihat hasil fotonya? Staff saya akan menunjukkannya kepada anda. Mori!" panggil Hinata. "Perlihatkan foto-foto tadi pada Guy-san."

"Baik, Hinata-san. Mari ikut dengan saya, Guy-san." ajak Mori.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Studio sudah sepi, tersisa Hinata saja yang masih melihat-lihat. Sebenarnya dia tertarik pada piano yang ada di studionya itu. Mengingatkannya pada Hanabi. Kalau saja ada Hanabi di sini, dia pasti akan membelikannya. Agar dia bisa memainkannya setiap hari. Hinata duduk dan menyentuh tuts piano satu persatu. Nada yang indah, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain piano."

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata langsung berdiri ketika melihat Sasuke kembali ke studionya.

"Tidak, tidak, duduklah." kata Sasuke, dia juga duduk di kursi di depan piano.

"Maaf, aku memainkan pianomu."

"Ini bukan milikku, ini milik perusahaan. Jadi apa kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menekannya asal. Tapi adikku mahir memainkan piano."

"Adikmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."tanya Sasuke.

"Dia tidak ada di Jepang, dia tinggal bersama Ibuku di Amerika." jelas Hinata.

"Oh, begitu. Apa yang sering adikmu mainkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sesuatu seperti Canon, choplin, atau lagu anak-anak."

"Selera yang bagus." kata Sasuke sambil menekan beberapa tuts.

"Kau mau mendengar aku bermain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Hinata antusias.

"Tapi ini tidak gratis. Asal kau tahu, tiket konserku mahal."

"Jadi kau mau aku membayar?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, tapi tidak dengan uang." kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau makan malam denganku?" ajaknya.

"Baiklah. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lagi, ayo mainkan saja." perintah Hinata kembali duduk.

"Dasar orang ini. Dengarkan baik-baik,aku tidak pernah main untuk seorang penonton seperti ini." Omel Sasuke yang kemudian memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano. Nada yang indah mengalun di seluruh ruangan, nada yang ringan, hangat, dan menenangkan.

Lagu yang indah, pikir Hinata. Alunan musik piano membuatnya mengingat Hanabi. Membuatnya bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa kecilnya. Setiap hari saat menunggu Ayah pulang, Hanabi akan bermain piano dan Hinata akan mulai menari. Saat Ayah pulang, maka mereka akan menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Kenangan yang indah, sayangnya semuanya tinggallah kenangan.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menghapus air mata hinata dengan perlahan. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Apa dia menangis? Hinata bahkan tidak tau kalau dia masih punya air mata yang tersisa. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukan adikku." jawabnya.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke membawa Hinata ke pelukannya, menenangkan Hinata. Awalnya Hinata terkejut, dia tidak pernah dipeluk oleh seorang pria. Tapi pelukan Sasuke terasa hangat, bahunya lebar dan tangan Sasuke menenangkannya dengan mengusap punggungnya. "Kau pasti sangat merindukannya bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sangat." jawab Hinata, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san." Hinata melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Lebih baik." jawab Hinata sambil memberikan senyumannya.

"Hyuga, makan malam saja tidak akan bisa membayar penampilanku tadi." mulai Sasuke.

"Jadi?",

"Begini saja, akan kuanggap lunas. Kalau aku boleh memanggilmu, Hinata. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak keberatan." jawab Hinata santai.

"Baiklah, Hinata kau juga harus memanggil namaku." pinta Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san?",

"Bukan. Sasuke.",

"Sasuke-kun?",

"Itu lebih baik." kata Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata. "Soal makan malam, nanti malam akan aku jemput." kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya aku ada ide lebih bagus. Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang traktir? Aku akan memasak. Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Boleh juga. Aku akan datang jam tujuh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam.",

"Selamat malam, selamat datang, Sasuke-kun." Hinata membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku bawa jus jeruk. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat barang bawaannya.

"Jus jeruk? Silahkan masuk.",

"Kau tidak bisa minum." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Haha, maaf yah. Karena merepotkanmu berkali-kali." Kata Hinata.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Sasuke

"Steak. Kau suka yang mentah, setengah matang, atau matang?" tanya Hinata.

"Setengah matang saja." Jawab Sasuke. "Kau bisa memasak steak?" Sasuke mengikuti hinata ke dapur.

"Aku banyak belajar. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan keracunan." Gurau Hinata.

"Lucu sekali, kalau begitu perlu aku memperingati agen asuransiku dulu?",

"Duduklah, Sasuke-kun. Ini akan segera siap."

Sasuke duduk di sofa, menonton tv. Hinata masih menyiapkan makan malamnya, dan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa membantu membuatnya menonton acara tv yang sangat membosankan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berada di apartemen Hinata, dia sudah pernah ke sini beberapa kali.

"Sasuke-kun. Makan malam sudah siap, mari makan." Panggil Hinata.

"Wah, ini makanan restoran mahal ya?" goda Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi, ayo makan saja." Kata Hinata.

"Ini sangat enak." Puji Sasuke.

"Senang kalau kau menyukainya.",

"Kau bisa buka restoran dengan masakan ini.",

"Kau berlebihan, mana bisa aku menandingi masakan chef bintang lima.",

"Aku tidak bercanda, ini memang sangat enak.",

"Sudahlah, habiskan makananmu dulu." mereka berdua tenggelam dalam makanannya masing-masing. Masakan Hinata memang enak, terbukti dengan rajinnya Tenten menumpang makan di tempatnya.

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring." Kata Sasuke, dia merebut piring-piring dari tangan Hinata.

"Itu tidak perlu, kau tamuku. Kau seharusnya bersantai saja." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia membawa piring-piring kotor ke wastafel dan mulai mencuci. "Karena kau sudah memasak, setidaknya biarkan aku mencuci piringnya. Sebagai rasa terimakasih atas masakan yang enak." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ini kan pembayaran untuk permainan pianomu tadi.".

"Jadi, kau akan memasakkan makanan seperti ini lagi, kalau aku memainkan piano untukmu?" Sasuke bergabung dengan Hinata di meja makan setelah selesai mencuci piring.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Hinata mengambang.

"Kau orang pertama yang membayar pertunjukkan pianoku dengan masakan. Sebenarnya kau wanita pertama selain ibuku yang memasak untukku.",

"Benarkah? Tidak ada wanita yang pernah memasak untukmu? Bukankah kau punya banyak kekasih?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kurasa mereka semua tidak bisa masak. Tapi intinya kau adalah orang yang pertama." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap langsung ke arah Hinata. "Ini sudah malam, aku akan pulang dulu.",

"Ah, baiklah. Biar aku antar ke depan." Mereka berdua berjalan dengan kikuk.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas makanannya." Ucap Sasuke saat mereka sudah berada di luar.

"Sama-sama. Aku tidak keberatan memasak lagi untukmu." Komentar Hinata bahkan mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Memasak untuk Uchiha Sasuke? Pria yang dianggapnya menyebalkan?

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Mereka tersenyum bersama, seolah-olah ada yang lucu. "Kau sebaiknya masuk ke dalam, malam semakin dingin." Kata Sasuke,

"Baiklah, selamat malam.",

"Hinata." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, agar dia melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke menatap ke mata Hinata, perlahan-lahan dia mencium pipi wanita di hadapannya ini. "Selamat malam."

Hinata menutup pintu setelah Sasuke pergi. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menciumnya. Dia memang menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke padanya. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sasuke juga sudah menolongnya beberapa kali, dan dia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan darinya. Meskipun reputasinya dalam hal percintaan tidak baik, tapi Hinata merasa dia menghadapi orang yang berbeda. Dia bukan menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Melainkan Uchiha Sasuke, tetangganya yang sangat baik dan perhatian, dan Hinata tidak yakin apakah tetangga saja sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan Sasuke. Karena saat ini dia bahkan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Dia sudah menutup hatinya kepada siapapun, tapi kedatangan Sasuke membuatnya goyah. Apakah pada akhirnya pertahanannya akan runtuh, karena saat ini ada Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah arti debaran ini?

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Sasuke." tanya Lee terheran-heran. Hari ini dia membawa 100 cd album terbaru Sasuke untuk ditandatangani. Semuanya akan diberikan secara gratis saat konser nanti.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke balas bertanya, sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh kalau terus tersenyum seperti itu, hentikan." perintah Lee. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi kepada artis sekaligus temannya itu. Dia berbeda.

"Setidaknya aku orang bodoh yang tampan." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Lee kesal.

"Sshh, jangan marah-marah. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini bukan? Kau ini bukannya datang pagi membawa makanan, malah membawa pekerjaan." gerutu Sasuke. Dia tahu Lee tidak benar-benar marah, karena dia memang sering mengganggunya.

"Aku baru ingat, aku sebenarnya datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Ekspresi Lee berubah serius, dan membuat Sasuke memperhatikannya. "Naruto sudah kembali."

"Naruto? Berarti Sakura juga." Menyebutkan nama itu membuat lidahnya terasa kelu, Sasuke jelas tahu ini bukan hal yang baik.

"Begitulah. Mereka akan segera menikah." kata Lee lagi.

Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi, "Itu yang terbaik. Setidaknya untuk kita semua."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Aku tidak mungkin masih menginginkan dia kembali." Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Tangannya kembali menandatangani cd yang ada.

Lee tahu Sasuke memang sudah tidak menginginkan Sakura, tapi tentu saja perasaannya masih ada. Bagaimanapun dia adalah cinta pertama Sasuke. Lee yakin Sasuke pasti masih mengingat kekesalannya saat dia mendapati Sakura berhubungan dengan Naruto dibelakangnya. Meskipun mereka sudah berbaikan beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi hati yang terluka pasti akan selalu meninggalkan bekas.

Memaafkan Naruto dan Sakura mungkin adalah keputusan paling berat yang pernah Sasuke ambil. Cinta pertamanya dan sahabatnya sejak kecil, ternyata berhubungan dibelakangnya. Sasuke tahu, terkadang cinta memang buta. Tapi dia tidak tahu, kalau dia akan menghadapi kejadian seperti itu. Dia pikir dia sudah terbebas dari mereka berdua, saat keduanya melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika sementara Sasuke memutuskan melanjutkan studi musiknya ke Inggris. Siapa sangka dua orang itu akan kembali ke Jepang?

"Sasuke, kau dengar aku tidak?" teriak Lee ditelinganya.

"Maafkan aku, Lee. Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku bilang mari cepat selesaikan ini, jadi aku bisa pulang."

.

.

"Oke, tiket sudah dipesan!" seru Tenten saat menyerbu masuk ke ruangan kerja Hinata dengan penuh semangat.

"Penginapan?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah! Kau pasti suka penginapan yang aku pilih. Selama berlibur, kau mungkin mau membawa kameramu. Karena pemandangan di sana sangat indah! Kau bisa memotret sepuasnya." jelas Tenten.

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan! Ketika semua pekerjaan selesai, aku akan segera pulang untuk berkemas." seru Hinata bersemangat. Setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan juga kejadian dengan Uchiha Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Liburan memang sangat diinginkan oleh Hinata. Lagipula dia memang pernah mendengar banyak fotografer yang memotret di sana. Dia pasti akan bersenang-senang dengan kameranya di Bali.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya? Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal." pamit Tenten.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Oh ya, kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Hari Rabu malam. Kita akan pulang pada hari Minggu. Cukup bukan?

"Lebih dari cukup. Itu sempurna."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras." kata Tenten meninggalkan ruangan Hinata.

Hinata masih mengutak-atik beberapa foto kliennya. Dia selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan dalam semua karya-karyanya. Meskipun itu berarti terkadang dia bekerja sampai larut malam. Tetapi semuanya terbayar saat dia melihat wajah puas dari klien-kliennya, dan mungkin di situlah letak keistimewaan hasil karya Hinata.

"Hinata-san, ada proyek baru dari Kazao-san." seorang karyawan memasuki ruangan kerja Hinata.

"Proyek apa ini?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya, Hinata-san. Proyek ini lumayan menguntungkan. Pernikahan pewaris dari Uzumaki Corp. Perusahaan minyak terbesar se-Asia. Tuan Uzumaki Naruto dan tunangannya Haruno Sakura." jelas si karyawan, kemudian meletakan laporannya di meja Hinata.

"Mereka mau kita membuat pre-weddingnya," Hinata membuka laporan dan melihatnya sekilas, "lihat penawarannya ini. Cukup menggiurkan."

"Mereka juga meminta tema yang cukup menarik, Fairy tale. Bukankah itu keahlianmu, Hinata-san?"

"Tentu saja, hanya saja kita akan perlu banyak property untuk kali ini." Hinata menutup laporannya dan sedikit berpikir, menimbang-nimbang kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pekerjaan ini. "Katakan pada Kazao-san, kita mulai pembahasan proyek ini minggu depan setelah aku dan tenten pulang. Dia bisa mulai membuat konsep, kita akan bahas nanti bersama-sama."

"Baik, Hinata-san. Sesuai perintahmu."

"Terimakasih, kau sudah boleh pulang." perintah Hinata pada si karyawan.

Hinata juga telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan sudah siap untuk pulang. Hari sudah sore dan kantor mereka memang jam kerjanya hanya sampai jam 4 sore, kecuali kalau ada proyek. Pada proyek-proyek tertentu mereka bisa bekerja sampai tengah malam. Jalanan masih ramai, tapi ternyata tidak mudah menemukan taksi. Memang ada beberapa taksi yang lewat, tapi semuanya sudah ada penumpang.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tumpangan." Sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan Hinata. Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat ke dalam mobil.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Butuh tumpangan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu taksi, jadi sepertinya aku akan tetap menunggu saja." tolak Hinata secara halus. Meskipun mereka sudah bertetangga dengan baik, dan jangan lupakan kejadian tempo hari dan debaran jantung Hinata yang membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Hinata merasa tidak seharusnya dia menerima pertolongan Sasuke terus menerus.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau mau pulang kan? Ayo aku mari ikut aku." ajak Sasuke.

"Yakin, tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa harus ada apa-apa?"

"Yah, siapa tahu nanti wanitamu akan marah dan lain-lain." elak Hinata.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Jadi ayo naik, sebelum aku diklakson oleh mobil di belakangku." kata Sasuke lagi, yang mana akhirnya berhasil membuat Hinata bersedia naik ke dalam mobilnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sungkan, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya bukan?"

"Iya, tapi aku jadi merasa tidak enak saja. Selalu menumpang di mobilmu." jelas Hinata. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia menumpang di mobil Sasuke. Untuk hubungan sebatas tetangga, wajar saja kalau Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Kalau begitu masak untukku lagi, sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?" goda Sasuke.

"Oh? Jadi ini caramu untuk membuatku masak untukmu?" kata Hinata memainkan nada jengkelnya yang hanya bercanda.

"Ha ha, sebenarnya tidak. Aku ikhlas membantumu, lagipula aku senang melihatmu. Jadi aku akan lakukan apapun untuk melihatmu." jelas Sasuke sambil masih memfokuskan diri menyetir.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke senang melihatnya. Menyadari Hinata yang masih belum membalas perkataannya, membuat Sasuke sadar sepertinya dia mengatakan hal yang terlalu cepat untuk diucapkan. "Masakanmu, aku benar-benar ingin melihat dan memakan masakanmu. Iya, makanya aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan apapun untukmu." kata Sasuke cepat-cepat mencairkan suasana.

"Terimakasih, aku pasti akan memasak untukmu lagi." jawab Hinata pada akhirnya. "Tapi mungkin kau harus menunggu sampai minggu depan." tambahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus menunggu selama itu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Karena aku dan temanku Tenten, akan berlibur minggu ini. Kami kembali minggu depan." jelas Hinata singkat.

"Berlibur? Kemana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Apakah ini artinya dia tidak akan bisa melihat Hinata sampai minggu depan?

"Bali. Kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak tahun lalu. Tempat itu bagus, aku sudah mencari-cari di internet. Apa kau sudah pernah pergi ke sana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudah, untuk konserku. Hanya dua hari, dan aku pun belum sempat berkunjung kemana-mana. Hanya hotel, pantai, dan tempat konser."

"Hm, sayang sekali. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan memaksa tinggal lebih lama. Tempat itu sangat indah, dan banyak tempat wisata yang menarik."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin begitu, tapi saat itu kami punya schedule yang harus diikuti. Beberapa hari di tempat ini, lalu hari berikutnya di tempat lainnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai setahun." jelas Sasuke.

"Ah, sayang sekali yah. Oh, kita sudah sampai."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke menghentikan Hinata yang sudah akan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Ada dua orang di depan sana. Sepertinya bukan penghuni di sini."

"Mungkin mereka tamu atau penghuni baru yang butuh bantuan, ayo kita turun dan tanya apa mereka butuh bantuan." Hinata keluar duluan untuk menyapa dua orang itu, yang sepertinya adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hinata pada keduanya.

"Oh, selamat malam juga. Kami sedang mencari apartemen seseorang. Oh, Sasuke!" Pria itu berteriak sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke. Hinata memperhatikan pria itu kemudian memeluk Sasuke dan Sasuke juga membalasnya.

"Kapan kau datang, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Dia membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Tadi pagi, aku menemuimu pertama kali. Kau seharusnya senang! Ayo temui Sakura juga." ajak pria yang bernama Naruto itu.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura, wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang pernah memiliki hatinya. Dia menghela napas panjang, "Apa kabar Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Kabarku baik, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana denganmu? Oh, dan siapa temanmu ini? Tadi kalian keluar bersama." tanya Sakura.

Sasuke beranjak ke arah Hinata, dia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Dia Hyuga Hinata, kekasihku." jelas Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa cukup terkejut, Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengenalkannya sebagai kekasih kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Ditambah dengan bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya saat ini. Untuk beberapa detik Hinata terdiam dan terpaku.

"Wah, cantiknya kekasihmu Sasuke. Aku tahu kau pasti mendapatkan wanita-wanita cantik." goda Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Selamat juga untuk pernikahan kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau kita naik ke atas? Kita bisa mengobrol." ajak Sasuke.

"Ide bagus, udaranya sudah semakin dingin." jawab Sakura mengiyakan.

Hinata menarik tangan Uchiha Sasuke ke arahnya, namun sebelum dia bisa protes atau melakukan apapun, Sasuke sudah memohonnya untuk bekerjasama. "Kali ini saja, tolong aku."

Keempatnya kemudian tiba di dalam apartemen Sasuke. Ini kali kedua Hinata memasuki apartemen Uchiha Sasuke. Saat pertama kali datang, dia tidak begitu memperhatikan isi apartemen ini karena dia sedang sibuk mengurus Uchiha Sasuke yang sakit saat itu. Sekarang saat dia punya kesempatan lagi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada sebuah grand piano di ujung ruangan. Grand piano berwarna hitam, terbuka seolah-olah baru saja dimainkan. Kertas kertas musik juga berserakan disekitarnya, pemandangan yang biasa untuk seorang pianis.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan membuatkan teh." Sasuke mohon diri izin ke dapurnya.

"Aku akan membantunya, buat diri kalian nyaman." Hinata ikut menyelinap ke dapur mengikuti Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka bisa tahu dengan cepat kalau dia bukanlah kekasihnya.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata, meraih poci teh dari tangan Sasuke dan dengan terampil melanjutkan membuatkan teh.

"Mereka sahabatku, baru pulang dari Amerika." jelas Sasuke, masih memperhatikan Hinata. Hyuga Hinata yang sedang berada di dapurnya.

"Oke, tapi kenapa kau bilang aku kekasihmu?"

"Oh itu, agak rumit. Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Bisa tolong aku untuk kali ini saja? Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku." Pinta Sasuke.

Hinata menatap ke arah Uchiha Sasuke, dia melihat pria ini sekilas. Dia pasti punya alasan untuk apapun permintaannya kali ini. "Baiklah, kali ini saja ya."

"Terimakasih."

"Silahkan diminum." Hinata menghidangkan teh kepada kedua tamu Uchiha Sasuke, dia juga memberikan segelas untuk Sasuke dan segelas untuknya. Kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke layaknya seorang kekasih.

"Apartemenmu masih saja berantakan, Sasuke. Apa kalian tidak tinggal bersama? Biasanya rumah lebih terkendali saat ada wanita." kata Naruto bertanya-tanya, rumah sahabatnya ini seperti rumah seorang bujangan.

"Kami tidak tinggal bersama, Hinata tinggal di dekat sini." jelas Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal di mana Hyuga-san?" tanya Sakura ikut tertarik.

"Aku tinggal di lantai bawah, jadi jaraknya dekat dengan Sasuke-kun." jelas Hinata.

"Jadi, jadi, apa panggilan sayang kalian? Kalian pasti punya kan?" Naruto semakin tertarik dengan kekasih baru sahabatnya ini.

"Kami. . " , "Kami belum punya panggilan sayang." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata terlebih dahulu. "Kami baru bersama, baru sekitar satu bulan." jelasnya. "Tapi aku senang memanggilnya, Cantik." ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Begitulah, dia memang sering melakukannya." tambah Hinata. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, dan dia merasa saat ini tangannya pasti sudah keringatan. Apa yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan, dia tidak perlu menatapnya seserius itu bukan?

"Kalian manis sekali." komentar Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong namamu seperti nama fotografer yang ingin kami pakai untuk pre-wedding kami. Hyuga Hinata bukan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ah, jadi itu kalian? Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura?" tanya Hinata terkejut, siapa sangka dia bisa bertemu calon kliennya secepat ini, seharusnya kan minggu depan. "Aku memang Hyuga Hinata, aku sudah mendapat laporan atas permintaan kalian. Kalian rupanya kenalan Kazao-san ya?"

"Ibuku yang mengenal Kazao-san, jadi kami direkomendasikan oleh Ibuku. Dia bilang kau adalah yang terbaik." jelas Sakura.

"Masih ada yang lebih baik dari aku, terkadang pemberitaan sedikit melebih-lebihkan."

"Tidak, mereka memang benar. Kau memang yang terbaik, Hinata. Cover albumku juga difoto oleh Hinata. Aku sangat menyukainya." tambah Sasuke membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu sepertinya kami tidak salah mempercayakannya kepada anda." kali ini Naruto yang berbicara. "Mari sudahi pembicaraan pekerjaan ini, sedikit tidak enak membahas pekerjaan di rumah seperti ini." tambah Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Aku bisa memesan makanan dari restoran di dekat sini." Usul Sasuke, dia sudah mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol di layar, tetapi Hinata sudah menahan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kalau biarkan aku memasak sebentar, bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau mau makan masakanku?" tanya Hinata. Memang benar, tadi Sasuke berkata soal masakannya. Mungkin memasak untuknya sebelum pergi dan kembali minggu depan lebih baik. Jadi saat Hinata kembali, dia tidak akan merasa mempunyai janji dengan siapapun. Kecuali dengan pasangan yang akan menjadi kliennya ini.

"Benarkah? Itu ide bagus! Tunggu saja, kalian akan menyukai masakannya." seru Sasuke senang dan bersemangat.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto asik mengobrol di ruang tamu, membicarakan masa lalu dan lain-lain. Mereka para lelaki sudah tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Hinata sebisanya di dapur. Sebisanya, karena memang Sakura tidak bisa memasak, dan Naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau sangat terampil, Hyuga-san." puji Sakura kagum saat melihat cara Hinata memotong. Keahlian tingkat tinggi, layaknya seorang chef di restoran. Dia mengiris wortel dengan ukuran lidi, yang mana semua potongan memiliki potongan dan ketebalan yang sama, dia punya konsistensi yang tinggi.

"Aku hanya senang dan sering memasak saja. Kalau Haruno-san mau belajar, pasti bisa juga." jawab Hinata merendah.

"Um, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura bertanya lagi, yang kemudian hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. "Kapan pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm, sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Hinata, memang baru empat bulan dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian dimana dia dan Sasuke bertabrakan.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kami bertiga bersahabat sejak kecil." jelas Sakura.

"Senangnya punya sahabat sejak kecil."

"Iya, semua terkadang serasa menyenangkan selama dikerjakan bertiga. Kami tidak terpisahkan. Kemana-mana selalu bertiga, mengerjakan apapun bertiga, bahkan kami masih sekelas sampai kami lulus SMA." jelas Sakura lagi. "Sampai dimana kami mengenal cinta."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun berkencan."

Hinata merasa dadanya tercekat, tangannya dengan konstan berhenti bergerak selama beberapa detik. "Oh." Hinata berusaha tetap bersikap biasa dan melanjutkan masakannya.

"Kami saling jatuh cinta, sangat. Kami merasa dunia hanya milik berdua, kami sangat dimabuk cinta. Aku bahkan masih mencintainya sampai saat ini."

"Tapi, Haruno-san, bukankah kau akan segera menikah dengan Uzumaki-san?" tanya Hinata setelah berhasil menenangkan nada suaranya.

"Pernikahan kami masih tiga bulan lagi. Bulan April masih lama, semua hal bisa terjadi. Apalagi Naruto sudah mulai bertingkah dan mulai membuatku marah."

Mulai membuatnya marah? Hinata merasa kesal mendengar omongan wanita di depannya ini. Gaya bicaranya sangat sok dan dia merasa seolah-olah dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan.

"Aku mengatakan ini hanya karena aku peduli padamu, Hyuga-san. Aku hanya ingin kau bersiap-siap jika saja suatu saat aku merebut Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti tahu reputasinya kan? Bergonta-ganti pasangan bukan hal baru untuknya dan kau pasti sudah menyiapkan diri jika itu akan terjadi lagi."

"Kau benar." Hinata membenarkan perkataan Sakura, dia kemudian menghadap Sakura agar berbicara langsung menatapnya. "Aku memang sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya jika saja hal-hal itu terjadi. Dan terimakasih atas peringatanmu sebelumnya, aku sangat menghargainya. Sekarangan makanan sudah hampir matang, kau bisa bergabung kembali bersama SAHABAT-mu." kata Hinata dan langsung mengacuhkan Sakura lagi.

Sakura langsung meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah kemenangan, dia sudah sukses memprovokasi Hinata. Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa terprovokasi oleh perkataan Sakura, padahal dia bahkan bukan kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Dia merasa kesal, sekaligus bingung. Bukan hanya bingung kenapa dia bisa terprovokasi, tapi juga bingung dengan apa mau Sakura. Dia sudah akan menikah, dan dia masih mengharapkan untuk kembali mendapatkan sahabat yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh wanita itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata terkejut, dia bersyukur dia tidak mengayunkan pisau ke arah Sasuke. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, dan ini sudah matang. Ayo bantu aku menghidangkannya."

.

.

.

"Wah makanan yang enak sekali, terimakasih Hyuga-san. Kami pasti akan berkunjung lagi untuk masakanmu ini." puji Naruto. Sama hal dengan semua orang yang sudah memakan masakan Hinata, semuanya pasti menginginkan yang kedua kalinya.

"Iya, tadi sangat enak. Lain kali kami akan berkunjung lagi. Selamat malam." Sakura berpamitan, dia dengan ramah mencium kedua pipi Hinata. Yang membuat Hinata kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa dia juga melakukannya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan." ujar Sasuke.

Dia dan Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Hinata dengan sukarela membantu Sasuke membereskan sisa makan malam mereka tadi. Setelah semua selesai, Hinata yang lelah duduk di salah satu sofa Sasuke.

"Terimakasih banyak, Hinata."

"Tidak masalah, senang bisa membantu." balas Hinata.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya dan memandang ke grand piano yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak dia masuk. "Bisa kau memainkannya?"

"Oh, kau melihatnya. Baiklah, sebagai rasa terimakasihku. Ayo!" Sasuke duduk di kursi, sementara Hinata berdiri bersandar pada piano itu. Tangannya bersiap diatas tuts-tuts piano itu. "Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Boleh request?" tanya Hinata.

"Biasanya tidak bisa, tapi kali ini special. Jadi, silahkan. Apa lagu yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau Thousand Years dari Christina Perri?" tanya Hinata.

"Pilihan yang bagus." Jemari Sasuke kemudian menari dengan lincah diatas tuts pianonya menghasilkan nada-nada indah yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan juga hati Hinata.

Nada-nada yang menghipnotis Hinata yang tanpa sadar menyanyikan lirik lagu itu, lirik lagu yang sangat romantis, menyatakan penantian cinta, pernyataan cinta, dan kesetiaan cinta. Seperti judul lagunya, menggambarkan kesetiaan cinta selama ribuan tahun. Hinata otomatis bertepuk tangan saat lagu telah selesai. Dia merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar permainan Sasuke.

"Satu kali lagi." pintanya.

"Baiklah, aku baru membuat lagu ini. Masih setengah, karena inspirasinya belum ku dapat." kata Sasuke sambil menekan beberapa tuts dan nada-nada indah mulai mengalun indah. "Aku membuat ini sambil memikirkan seorang wanita." kini Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berada di depannya.

"Wanita ini menarik perhatianku. Dia wanita yang aneh. Dia tidak tertarik padaku, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Awalnya dia begitu keras kepala, sangat menjengkelkan. Mengingatnya bisa membuatku sakit kepala seharian. Tapi semakin aku mengenalnya aku semakin tertarik padanya." Sasuke mendapatkan perhatian dan tatapan dari Hinata. "Wanita ini begitu suci, polos, cantik dan baik hati." Alunan indah mulai memenuhi ruangan lagi dan kali ini membuat Hinata terdiam sekaligus terpukau.

Lagu yang baru setengah itu akhirnya berakhir, lagu yang indah, memang bakat Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Karya-karyanya memang yang terbaik.

Sasuke menunggu-nunggu, apa yang akan Hinata katakan padanya? Apa respon wanita ini? Dia hanya diam saja menunduk, apakah menurutnya lagu itu bagus? Sasuke bisa gila kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara Hinata dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Haruno-san?" Hinata akhirnya menatap Sasuke lagi. "Apakah alasan kenapa kau memintaku berpura-pura karena dia?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan tersulit yang pernah dia dengar. Separuh dirinya ingin berkata itu tidak benar, karena saat ini dia benar-benar tertarik pada Hinata. Tapi separuh dirinya juga tidak bisa berbohong, perasaannya untuk Sakura masih ada, bahkan setelah wanita itu mengkhianatinya. Uchiha Sasuke masih mencintai Haruno Sakura, dan akal sehatnya benci dengan hal itu.

Mendapati dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Hinata akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia meraih tasnya dan memakai sepatunya bersiap pulang. "Selamat malam, Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

 **TBC**

 **JENG JENG ~~~**

 **Update kilat lgsg 3 chapter setelah vakum berbulan.**

 **pertama sya mau minta maaf karena menghilang hahaha**

 **karena sudah mahasiswa smester akhir, jadi semakin fokus kuliah.**

 **dan sekrang saya sedang menyusun tugas akhir saya, yaitu skripsi 0.0**

 **teman2, tolong doakan saya supaya skripsi lancar, cpt slsai, seminar dan sidang lancar hahaha *maaf maruk.**

 **supaya saya bisa fokus ngerjain FF ini lagi.. wkwkwk**

 **semoga 3 chapter yang update skligus ini mendapat review yang baik dari teman2 smua ^^**

 **semoga semua suka dengan kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **bagi yang punya kritik dan saran yang membangun FF bisa dikemukakan di pojok review.**

 **akhir kata, bagi para teman2 pembaca please read and review.**

 **tapi jangan flame sya haha.. masih newbie..**

 **Ms. Na0yuk1 signing out, see you next time!**


End file.
